Don't Go To Four Star Restaurants
by louisaeve
Summary: When your parents tell you something will be fun - it won't. You'll end up in some fancy restaurant in a dress you borrowed from your sister, uncomfortable heels that are way too small, wearing your mothers pearls and facing your highschool enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Go To Four Star Restaurants - a guide by 'play-on-a-graveyard'

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Pairing: Lily Evans and James Potter

Summary: Lily knew she shouldn't listen to her crazed TV like mother. But she didn't think that going to one dinner could cause this much trouble. Join the unfortunate Stevie Nicks impersonating, spy obsessed, and Transfiguration lacking witch for the time (or hell) of her life.

You know when your parents tell you something will be 'fun'. Here's a warning - it won't.

You'll end up stuck in some fancy restaurant in a dress you borrowed from your sister, uncomfortable heels that are way too small, wearing your mothers pearls and facing your childhood enemy.

But I've gotten ahead of myself. We'll start at a better place - the beginning.

I walked downstairs in an absolutely FABULOUS mood. I'd received my package (containing the book I had especially ordered - Layla Earknighte's new book on spies), my sister had asked me if I knew where her shoes were (her exact words were "Do you know where my shoes are?") and my hair for once was absolutely gorgeous.

Of course it all went downhill from there.

Mum was in the kitchen. That was my first sign that this day was sent by the Devil himself.

My mother _never_ cooks. Never ever. Not because we're so rich that we have piles of servants and therefore no need. Not because someone else who inhabits the house is absolutely amazing at cooking and loves it and therefore banishes all forms of life from the kitchen. Oh no. Because she cannot cook.

I love my mum. Swear to God and on my grandmothers grave. But she is the worst cook in this world. Last summer my dad invited his coworker and secretary over. Mum decided to cook biscuits. Biscuits. Needless to say the secretary excused herself five minutes after choking on one.

So faced with this disturbing sight I stiffened. "Mum." I gave a forced (and extremely nervous laugh). "What are you doing?"

"Well your fathers promotion is a big thing." Mum grinned, looking like a TV ad in her lavender skirt suit and surrounded by the cream and yellow of our kitchen. "And I decided that the domestic thing to do was to bake a cake."

Domestic. Oh good lord. The mention of that word should of sent me running out of the door, screaming for Queen Elizabeth to get her guards down to #27 Elderberry Way as fast as possible.

But instead (because I'm the worlds biggest idiot) I went to the fridge and got out one of the small bottle of milk my mother gets delivered (on the occasion of my return home at summer). "Couldn't you just buy one from the store?" I had asked, unscrewing my milk bottle, before muttering to myself. "Then the only person that you could harm is yourself."

"Lily." My mother warned with a glare (obviously I hadn't been working hard enough on my spy whispers).

Rolling my eyes as discretely as possible, I proceeded to chug the bottle of milk, ignoring Mum's scandalised gasps (honestly I do it every day!). After I finished the bottle, and wiped my mouth, I looked over to see Mum had returned to her baking and was now examining a sieve.

"My letter's gonna come today." I grinned, popping a piece of bread into the toaster. "Emmy was wondering if I wanted to go to Diagon with her next week. S'that okay?"

"That sounds lovely." Mum looked at her 'cake' through the glass in the oven. Well I should say attempted to look, as it was concealed by a thick black cloud. Hesitantly she opened the oven door, letting out enough smoke to lift a hot air balloon off the ground. Causing the fire alarm to go off.

"Oh dear."

After I explained to the annoyed firefighter squad (that some pesky neighbour had called) what had transpired, I walked back into the house, planning on spending my afternoon waiting for my Hogwarts letter, while curling up and reading a good Stephen King or my new 'A Guide to Espionage'.

Unfortunately when I walked into the bathroom to wipe my face down, I realised that my previously FABULOUS hair now looked like a piece of cotton candy. That had already been attacked by a preschooler.

In other words I looked hideous.

Let me tell you something about my hair. It's red. Oh yes. Not as in the pretty Janice Dickinson I have 'aurban' hair because I'm an exotic and beautiful model. Oh no. It's red.

So after successfully letting out a half scream, I went about attempting to calm it down, although of course that didn't happen. Instead Petunia poked her head in the bathroom and proceeded to be her usual catty self, flicking her nice, blonde, silky, smooth hair everywhere.

Then I decided to go back to my room and seek refuge from my crazed sister and her taunts. I'd put my Fleetwood Mac record on (Rumors was Alice's gift that I got because I was 'simply a marvelous friend') and my Cher and Blondie records were next to my player, ready to start singing.

Only then I heard the tapping on my window. Annoyed that my alone time had been interrupted, I stood up and to my surprise the owl that flitted into my room was unfamiliar and didn't belong to any of my friends.

Of course I should of been expecting it. Heck I'd even gone to my mum "My Hogwarts letter is coming today" but I forgot about it myself, until it was right in front of me.

Singing along to Dreams (and doing a killer impersonation of Stevie Nicks) I absentmindedly opened the envelope, sliding my letter out, only realising that my envelope had extraordinary weight in it when it dropped out.

Dropping on my hands and knees my mouth hung open. There in all of it' s golden glory was _the_ badge. A fantastic badge that I totally did not deserve. Struggling to come to terms with what was happening I picked the thing up, examining it in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Oh my God." I said, looking at the badge in shock, before scrambling through the pieces of parchment that were standard, and sure enough I found the piece of parchment that was Professor McGonagall congratulating me before proceeding to warn me of just how easy it was to loose if I made a stupid error.

This was yet another sign I should of seen coming.

I'm sure you're thinking look at this stupid girl. Fishing for compliments. Vain. Thinks she is cursed with bad karma and luck.

But I can assure you that my line of thinking was perfectly logical. Because I'm not a leader. Or exceptionally smart. Or particularly rule abiding. Or social. In fact I'm the perfect example of the classic 'INTROVERT'.

I can't talk to people. Especially people I don't know. I clam up. Start talking gibberish. Make a fool of myself and whoever has the misfortune of being in my company.

So when I started walking down the stair, I examined the badge I did not deserve.

It was a gold thing. Sparkly and shiny. It had 'HG' sprawled across it (I was fairly sure it was engraved) in fancy, calligraphic cursive, that even my sister would of been jealous of.

"Mum. My letter came." I said dully as I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the lemon and lime lounge room.

"Yeah that's great." She nodded absentmindedly, flicking through a book on home decorating. "What do you need to buy?"

In response I held out the badge.

After a couple of minutes of silence, she looked up. It took another half minute for what she was seeing to register with her. "Oh good lord Lily!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "Well done! You didn't tell us you were being considered to be Head Girl!"

"I think it's some sort of prank." I said bluntly.

Mum rolled her eyes (just like she tells me not to). "Don't be ridiculous! After all you completely deserve it! Your grades are amazing, you're always studying and I have never received a letter informing me of you receiving a detention!"

"Yeah and I'm the biggest introvert that had the misfortune to grace the Earth." I muttered as my mother chattered on and on about how she was thinking of getting me something nice to help for the year.

In the middle of my mothers talk about how proud she was of me, the phone rang loudly. I didn't think anything of it. After all, we get phone calls during the day all the time. So when Mum got off the phone with a bright smile, I didn't immediately have thoughts of suicide.

"That was your father dear. He met an old friend of his today, and asked if he and his wife would like to go out for tea." I sighed at this. Instead of studying (or examining my letter for signs of forgery/ tampering) I would be dragged along. My mother and father believed it inappropriate for a girl my age to remain at home by herself for longer than an hour, and especially not at night (even though I had repeatedly reminded them that not only was I of age in my world, I also carried a wand that was in perfect working condition). "They have a son your age. It should be lots of fun."

And that should of sent me running to Zimbabue with an alias and a brand new passport.

One of the downsides to being a teenage Muggleborn witch is that you spend the majority of the year locked up in a castle in Scotland and wearing robes. Therefore you generally do not have a vast amount of Muggle clothes. Especially not clothes which are appropriate for a dinner in a four star restaurant in one of London's nicest areas.

So therefore my Mum had whispered to me to 'borrow' one of my sisters dresses. Unfortunately she was a great deal taller than me. So I had to looking the back of her wardrobe for something a little closer to my size. To my surprise I found something actually halfway decent. A smaller dress, which was a classic LBD, with a little bit more class than the rest of her dresses.

Hanging the dress on my arm, I shut the door of her closet and crept back to my room (just incase she decided to come back because she forgot her purse or something. And also because it looked cool).

After slipping into the dress, I found my hair was still not cooperating, so I stole some of my mums hair cream, to help it defray as much as possible, and pulled it into a bun at the nape of my neck. then my flats decided to break, so I resorted to squishing my poor feet into my pair of black heels that were half a size too small.

Not bothering with any make up I grabbed my purse and book.

In homage to a prom girls mother, Mum started gushing about how beautiful I looked (after snapping at me to leave my book behind). Then she insisted I wore the three strings of pearls she had been given when she was sixteen, before my dad started grumbling about how we had to go.

I sat in the back of the car, and despite the excellent reading light the setting sun provided, was forced to make small talk with my parents, as my book was currently on the kitchen counter at home.

We were late, in true Evans style, so the server led us to the already seated couple (slightly older than my parents) and a boy in his late teens, whose head was looking at the table, like he was extremely bored.

Mum and Dad greeted Mr and Mrs Potter, who gushed over how 'beautiful' I supposedly looked, while I smiled appropriately.

"James be a good boy and say hello." Mrs Potter frowned.

To my shock a pair of hazel eyes, framed with glasses, met my own. "Nice seeing you Evans."

"Oh _hell_ no.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Go To Four Star Restaurants - a guide by 'play-on-a-graveyard'

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Pairing: Lily Evans and James Potter

Summary: Lily knew she shouldn't listen to her crazed TV like mother. But she didn't think that going to one dinner could cause this much trouble. Join the unfortunate Stevie Nicks impersonating, spy obsessed, and Transfiguration lacking witch for the time (or hell) of her life.

"Lily!" Mum reprimanded shrilly. "That language is not appropriate! Please apologise!"

Unfortunately for her I was stuck in a state of shock. "What the hell are you doing here Potter?" I growled, glaring at him.

"What do you know each other?" Mr Potter asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I have the pleasure of attending the same school as darling Lily." Potter smiled dashingly at my mother, momentarily stunning her.

"Oh you're . . . _witches _then as well?" Dear Mother asked, her voice lowered conspiringly(In other words I was sure if people paying attention half way across the restaurant would hear).

"What, George you are?" Mr Potter asked, looking at Dad, shocked.

"No, no. Our Lily is." Mum smiled proudly.

Mrs Potter and my Mum then proceeded to talk about me (in typical factions of acting like I wasn't there) and my Dad motioned for me to sit across from Potter, before Potter Senior started talking about Wizarding politics in a hushed voice.

As I proceeded to sit down, a strange look must of crossed my face as Potter looked at me funnily before asking me, "What's wrong?"

I shot him a glare. "Why do you care?"

"Evans." The cocky bastard rolled his eyes. "You're stuck here for hours anyway. What's the harm in telling me?"

"The harm is you will twist my words around and cause me complete and utter humiliation." I hissed as the waiter dropped a menu in front of me. I nodded my thanks as Potter let out a chuckle.

"Come on Evans. Surely I'm not that bad." He rolled his eyes, although I could of sworn I saw a bit of something flash in his eyes.

"Umm yeah, you actually are." I scoffed.

"Lily play nice." Mum said from my side, like I was five and puling on his hair in the sandpit.

"Yes Mum." I muttered.

"Evans, there's no harm in just telling me." Potter said once Mum had returned to her conversation and I had opened my menu.

"Fine." I sighed, before giving him a hard glare (I couldn't let him have it too easy). "I haven't exactly told my parents about You-Know-Who. About the prejudice Muggleborns face." I shrugged, trying not to show how much I worried.

"So you're scared about the fact that people are dying all the time and you haven't told the people who have been your legal guardians for seventeen years?" Potter raised an eyebrow and for a moment I swore that the rest of his 'Marauder' friends would march through the door. "Doesn't sound like the Lily Evans I know."

"I'm not being irresponsible." I glared at him. "I just . . . don't want to worry them. They would do something stupid like take me out f Hogwarts, without realising it's the safest place for me to be."

"So you're lying to them?" Potter pulled his eyebrow down, but I could of sworn it was accompanying the grin that was pulling at his mouth.

"I'm not lying!" I gasped, outraged. Mum and Mrs Potter, who were nearest, threw us curious looks before I lowered my voice. "I just omitted information."

After a few secounds of him staring at me with his smug smile I gasped as I came to a realisation. "You were setting me up!"

"Honestly Evans. It's like you expect me to be a saint." Potter let out a laugh, ruffling his hair up.

I threw him the look that Emmy had labelled the 'does-it-look-like-I-want-you-to-talk', as the waiter approached again.

"What would you like mademoiselle?" He asked in a fake French accent that even _I _wasn't fooled by.

"She'll have the trout. Like me." Potter gave a smarmy smile, before the waiter moved on to talk to the rest of the table.

"What in Merlin?" I hissed at his audacity. "How dare you order for me? I don't even like fish!"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Don't lie. You love fish."

"No . . . no I don't." I stuttered. Did I mention I was a habitual liar?

"Yes you do." He gave a smirk. "You're just annoyed that it was me that saved your arse."

Did I mention that he was a massive jerk?

The rest of the night continued in silence (well for Potter and myself). Our mothers were getting along spectacularly (talking about both Muggle and Wizarding fashions and how they should go on a shopping trip together) as well as our fathers (who moved from talk of Wizarding and British politics to discussions about conversion rates).

Potter flicked me laughs every now and then and threw me a grin throughout the entire meal.

Finally my Dad and Mr Potter split the bill before Mum suggested we go for a walk (and check out the cafe that had just opened and her friends at the 'New Circle of Curtains' had recommended).

Normally it would be a bad idea to go walking around London at night, but it was early, one of the better parts of the city and it was a Wednesday. Meaning no drunks/ muggers. And we happened to have four wands in our group. We were plenty safe.

We walked out the door, to the street with our parents in front of us while Potter and I hung back. In other words we were banished by our mothers.

"So you excited for going back?" Potter asked me, slumping with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Sure. I'm excited. I mean Hogwarts is my home and I get to see everyone. But it'll be scary. Scarier. It'll seem much more real." I tried to avoid wincing as I felt my shoes cut off circulation. "What about you? Excited to go live with your band of brothers?"

"My home is the Marauder summer den." Potter shrugged. "Besides, even I get sick of them."

"Oh treason!" I teased. "What would people say if I let this slip?"

"Shh!" He looked around conspiringly, putting his hand over my mouth. "Don't let anyone hear you!"

Rolling my eyes I him off me, a smile tugging at my lips. "Always one for dramatics weren't you?"

"Oh it's part of the charm Evans." Potter grinned, as we approached the cafe which was alight, with a cloud of a blend of fine English tea and imported coffee wafting out.

Mrs Potter gave a loud ooh over the sight of the cafe and turned to my mother, saying that it was a very wise choice.

I walked in after my parents and the Potters, taking in the crowded state of the cafe. "James, Lily dear would you order us somethings?" Mrs Potter asked, holding out a couple of bills to me. (I inwardly chuckled at how I was the one given money, a stranger she had known for a couple of hours, over her son, James Potter, who she had raised).

Hiding my chuckle (which Mum frequently reminded me was unladylike), we walked over to the queue which was formed down the whole store. Potter followed me, leaning against one of the few uninhabited tables, as our parents took one to the left of the front of the cafe.

"You gonna have some tea as well?" He gave me a grin. I knew he was teasing me. Emmy and Gem took every opportunity possible to remind me of what a disgrace I was to the English nation.

"Haha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes, but a little grin tugged at my cheeks.

"Oh you love it deep down." Potter teased.

I rocked my left foot back and forth, trying to stop my ankle from twinging. "Yeah, like I love the idea of the Civil War."

"Hey the Americans are fine. Their economy isn't that bad." Potter dug his hands further into his pockets, looking at me with his cocky eyebrow raised.

"Ooh politics!" I said sarcastically, excited. "Aren't you just an exciting chap!"

"Chap Evans?" Potter let out a chuckle. "Merlin you sound like my grandmother."

"Thanks Potter. Make a girl feel welcome." I rolled my eyes as we approached the counter. "Hello. Could we have a pot of Earl grey? And a black grande coffee?"

"Make that two." Potter nodded at the flustered waitress, whose sweaty hair had fallen into her eyes. She nodded, opening the till with a _ting_ and holding her hand out for money as she scribbled our order down on a piece of paper. I handed the money over, receiving a couple of pennies in return as Potter got the table order.

And just as I thought things were going to be actually half way decent, it all came crashing down. Literally.

I managed o fall down and half trip, causing my ankle to band under me and roll. Potter bent down, to help or to tease me (I didn't know which was more likely at this rate), only to trip over me and end up on the ground. And knock over a chair next to me and cause a domino effect, which meant that I was doused in a curtain of light brown, the British liked to call tea.

I let out a shriek as I was left in a shivering cold state. "Potter!" I let out, feeling my dress (actually Petunia's) become ruined. "What the hell?"

"Oh Merlin!" He got up quickly, offering a hand out to me, as he pushed his equally drenched hair back. "I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't mean to."

I glared at him, seething. "You imbecile! How did you ever become an athlete you clumsy fool?" I hissed, before I got up and walked over to my parents, dripping.

"Oh Lily dear," Mum failed to hide her smile. "What ever happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked at her, angry as ever.

After a few minutes of discussion my parents decided that it would be best to go home ('well, you might catch a cold' my mother failed to realise the concept of summer in her attempt to be domestic and matronly). I barely managed a stiff smile of goodbye to Mr and Mrs Potter before throwing a glare at their son.

After Mum and Dad made promises to catch up with the Potters, we left (me still hobbling) and my mind definitely aware of a fact I already knew - don't listen to your parents.

**Okay I love James' characterization in this chapter. He's kinda awkward? Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed/ followed! I'd love to hear what you think!**

**x louisa**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the 'Grease' soundtrack.

Petunia.

She had decided that I needed to be punished. When I had come home last night miserable, with a probable sprained ankle and in a now clingy, dripping, wet dress, she decided that once more I was the spawn of the devil and decided I need to be treated as such.

'You little thief!" She had screeched. "You stole my dress!"

I had pointed out that she never wore the dress, had told us numerous times that it was ugly and that it was too small for her, but that only succeeded in making her yell louder and asking me if I thought she was fat.

It took me offering to buy her a record single, Dad handing over his supply of Swiss chocolate and Mum promising to buy her a replacement dress (well, actually the one she had seen in Vogue and has been lusting after).

Apparently she didn't think that that was punishment enough, as she knew _**exactly**_how much I hated the whole movie and everything related to it. Groaning as the lyrics '_doo-wup-bee-doo-bee-doo_' entered my room, I threw my pillow at my door, successfully muting the noise.

Did I mention I had a headache? Surprisingly it wasn't from my sisters obnoxious music, but rather from the dreams my sleep had plagued me with, and had for the past week.

Bloody Potter. He'd been halfway decent to me for the majority of the night. And then he purposely spilt tea on me! What the hell was he doing?

Actually I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to confuse me. Mess with my emotions. It was some stupid Marauder prank that he was playing on me. I know what you're thinking. You're overreacting! He's just being nice to you! Why can't you just accept that?

In fact my arguments are extremely founded.

Our first three years of school he spent teasing me, over practically everything (except my blood status). Then for the last couple of years he decided to sexually harass me. You're probably rolling your eyes. Why would he? How would he? Well, let me tell you something. I wasn't (and still aren't) the most popular girl. And Potter, well he was athletic, attractive, intelligent. Of course he was. So he proceeded to try to humiliate me by using sleazy 'pick up lines', making up rumours, commenting on my appearance and asking me out in the most public and embarrassing ways. So I had every reason to assume he was messing with me.

And what was with him calling me Lily anyway? It's Evans. It's always been Evans. And you know what? He was probably only being nice to me (at times) because our mothers were nearby! But the moment we were out of their view he dumps an entire pot of tea on m, and doesn't even bother to (fake) apologise! Huffing I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, crawling over to my closet. Emmy and I were going to Diagon Alley today so therefore I needed something appropriate for the weather we had been having.

Sighing at my forever lacking wardrobe, I grabbed out a pair of floral shorts and my white shirt Aunt Ellen had brought me last summer. I got up off the floor, groaning heavily, chucked my clothes on, and walked into the shower. As per normal, my hair had frizzed up and therefore I had decided to chuck it up into a ponytail. Not even bothering with makeup anymore, I walked downstairs, planning on grabbing a bunch of toast, before walking out the door.

For once luck was in my favour, Petunia was out with Vernon (her high paid boyfriend) and Mum was in one of her 'exhausted' modes and therefore was lying on the couch, flicking through some magazine or another.

"Hey Mum." I grinned, only for her to groan back.

Honestly, I was supposed to be a teenager.

"So because James decides to act like an actual decent human being towards you, you decide that it's a giant Marauder prank?" Emmy asked, her lips twitching as we browsed through racks of robes at Gladrags.

Let me tell you something. Emmeline Vance is from one of the eldest, wealthiest, pureblood families in the Wizarding World and one of the least prejudiced witches I know. She's a Gryffindor, and some of the blood purists and sympathizers may call a 'blood traitor' and other people may call a genuinely good person. She's also gorgeous. And she grew up with Longbottoms, Prewetts, Dearborns, Bones', Rosiers, Avery's, Abotts and Potters. That's why her next statement might have been a little biased.

After my nod, she gave an exasperated sigh, throwing back her head and her shimmering chocolate brown hair. "Lily. Not everyone is out to get you. Can you for once just accept that someone is just . . . being nice to you?"

"Someone yes!" I held up a pair of lavender robes against myself, before wrinkling my nose up at the neckline. "Just not James damned Potter!"

"Lily, how does that even work?" Emmy let out a titter. "But seriously James isn't all that ad. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Emmy has the summer heat gone to your head?" I asked her incredulously. "It's Potter. As in the guy who made the last six years of my life hell." "Lily." Emmy sighed and I knew I was in for one of her big 'let's be responsible and make the right choices like adults' spiels. In other words she would try to (successfully) guilt trip me. "You're seventeen. Don't you think this whole thing between you and James has gotten out of control? You're both adults. Maybe it's time you started acting like it." "Tell that to Potter." I grumbled, although something had slithered it's way into my stomach.

"I've already tried." Emmy warned, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, giving in. "I hate you." "Love you too." ~~~~~

After hours of walking around Diagon aimlessly, picking up some supplies, looking at books, trinkets and robes, eating ice cream Emmy and I finally departed, making promises to write to each other and catch up again before the end of the holidays, which was in a couple of weeks.

I decided to Apparate home, and Apparated into the garden shed outside the front of my house. Unfortunately I was feeling a little dizzy and unfocused, and landed a little bit too far to the left and ended up knocking over a pot of paint. Cursing (and then pausing and hoping that Mum wasn't near), as it fell on me and I ended up having to Vanish and perform cleaning charms on my shorts.

After banging my head on a shelf I walked out of the shed, heading towards my summer home. After spending approximately five secounds inside the house, Mum shouted at me excitedly. "Lily! You have mail!" One thing you need to know about my parents (and me) is that the novelty of me being a witch has never worn off. They squeal and shout with joy every time I perform a simple spell, one of my photos move or I get an owl. Therefore when I walked in and Mum grinned excitedly, pointing at the kitchen counter where a letter lay, opened.

"You opened it?" I asked, exasperated.

"Well yes." Mum sighed as I shot her a glare. "Don't look at me like that. I gave birth to you. Besides its a mothers duty to make sure their daughter isn't becoming corrupt by bad influences or that they don't have a secret boyfriend."

"You mean it's their duty to meddle and snoop." I rolled my eyes and slipped the parchment out of the envelope. My name had been written on it in purple ink, with a tiny heart dotting the neat cursive. It was from Alice.

_Dear Lily, _

_Oh doll I have the most exciting news! You would not believe it! _

_So you know how I was worried about how Frank was being all secretive and barely talking to me? And how I was worried he may be cheating on me? _

_Well I was coming back from lunch with Suzanne Jacobs (one of the Aurors in training who started this year) and I went to do some paperwork in the office. To my surprise Shacklebolt came in and told me I had some time off. Shocked (because every Auror has been working non stop for the last few months), I confirmed it with Auror Moody (you know him - the Head Auror?)_

Here I shook my head. How was I supposed to know the Head of a Department (of a Ministry I had never been to)? Particularly when the Department dealt with law enforcement.

_So, tired, I didn't think much of it and went home. After opening the door I found rose petals trailing all over my apartment floor. So I followed them. As any self respecting would (and as any self respecting Auror in training would, with my wand held out). _

_To my surprise, Frank was on the floor with a picnic rug and food and candles spread around him. After he said something about me being too hung up and paranoid recently, I sat down and we then ate the food, laughing and talking like we haven't done in ages. And then all of a sudden, out of the blue, he got down on one knee, pulled out a wooden box and he __proposed. _

At this, even I would admit to letting out a high pitched squeal, as I jumped up and down, holding a hand over my mouth.

_Oh Lily! It's beautiful! It's a family ring, but unlike the majority of those rings in Pureblood families, which are huge and gaudy and thick and over embellished, this one is simple and beautiful! It was one of his favourite aunts, and it suits me so much more than that horrible ring his Mother used to have, which she has been pushing for. It's silver. Silver and a small (yet not tiny) sapphire. Practical. beautiful. Not something to be featured in magazines and on newspaper front pages, but beautiful. _

_But that's not even the best news! After I kissed him, it got a little. . . heated and well . . . when we woke up the next morning we decided we would get married soon. Soon soon. Soon as in next week! Of course you're invited love! In fact I want you to be my bridesmaid! I'm staying at my cousins at the moment, not Frank's and my flat (observing tradition) and the address is attached. Could you come on Wednesday? The wedding is on Saturday and even though (using Hestia's words) I'm 'bouncing off the walls' right now, she say that in the next few days I will panicking and crying and screaming and terrified, and if I have to do that I want you to be there (suffer the pain with me). I know I can trust you to help me make the right decision and I want you there. _

_So I do hope you can come. Owl me back?_

_Love_

_Alice_

"MUM!" I screamed excitedly, causing Petunia to poke her head down stairs. "I'm going to be in a wedding!"

**A/N Hello there! So some people have been asking. I have another James/Lily on my profile called 'Vulnerable' and feel free to check that out! I also have a SiriusxOC called 'Charming Flora'! Also, I love hearing your feedback. If you have any ideas, please do message me**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shivers!" I swore as I knocked into a waiter, carrying glasses and a bottle of wine on top of a tray. "I'm so sorry."

The waiter gave an easy smile, flashing white teeth. "It's fine."

I gave an apologetic smile, before making out to go towards the house where a frantic Alice was hyperventilating. "Actually I need this." I grabbed the tray off him." I'm a bridesmaid." I nodded as he opened his mouth, presumably to interject.

I attempted to run (although in my long pleated silk dress that was a little difficult) but decided Alice needed alcohol too much to risk the bottles untimely demise towards the ground. Ignoring the bustle that was the dining room (where Franks mother was barking orders at everyone and anyone) , I walked up the stairs of the manor that served as Franks home.

They had decided to have the wedding at the Longbottom Manor, which was practical considering its enormous size.

I carefully balanced the tray, making my way up to where Alice had her rooms for preparation on the third floor, which was on the right side of the manor, which according to Mrs Longbottom, was the best place, as she had placed Franks rooms as far away as possible, making sure they didn't see each other before the wedding, observing tradition.

Knocking on the door, I heard Alice having to tell her cousin Hestia to breathe, which I found highly amusing. Alice opened the door grinning at the sight of the champagne bottle. "Excellent!" She grinned, pulling her parted lips up into a charming smile.

She wasn't in her dress yet, although her make up had been done and she had asked me to her hair up into a half braided bun and fastened it with the tiny jewelled blue pins. She definitely had what one would call 'pre wedding glow'.

The room exploded in squeals as the to be bride brought the bottle of champagne out and cheers were bestowed upon me as Lila blew me a kiss and practiced her 'raunchy' wink. I laughed as Hestia downed a whole glass in one gulp.

In the room was Leila (Alice's friend from Hogwarts), Alice, Hestia (Alice's cousin), Frank's sister Audrey (who had done Alice's makeup, as she had the steadiest hand) and me.

It was a rather small crowd, especially for a bridal party, because dear, sweet, Alice was an orphan. tragically, as her parents were old when she was born, they had passed on when she was three and she had gone and lived with her Aunt, Hestia's mum, who she had grown up with as a sister. Unfortunately her Aunt was out of the country as her husband had fallen ill and needed help from Healers out of the country.

It was strange but as Leila and Audrey argued light heartedly about the proper height of heels at a wedding I found myself pondering over what exactly we were doing. I mean sure, we should have fun, and Alice and Frank should be getting married as soon as possible, but what were we doing now? While a war raged outside our doorsteps, we were drinking champagne and laughing as innocent people died. And then all of a sudden I started to see the Prophets flashing. The headlines. The obituaries. The mass murders and gruesome tortures. And the fact that no one was safe, despite the Ministries stupid pamphlets they kept sending out. That all those terrible, terrible things could happen to any of us.

"Lil you okay?" Leila gave a frown. While she might be a bit loose and a party girl, she genuinely cared about a lot of people.

"Yeah. I just have . . . a bit of a headache." I managed to mutter out. "I'll go perform a charm outside. The air will be good."

"Shh! I can't hear of your law breaking ways!" Leila held up a hand dramatically, before lowering her voice. "You sure love?"

I nodded, giving a slight smile, before walking out, leaving my purse and wand inside it behind.

Okay I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm still a bit of a wuss. I know Alice and Leila and Audrey and Hestia were all like yeah, it's fine, but I didn't like the idea of my magic being registered. The whole mansion automatically recorded spells every spell performed in its grounds and the wand it was performed by. That was beyond creepy to me, and therefore (even if I really did need a healing charm) I was kind of nervous to perform any spell.

I decided to go back out into the garden (taking the back exit to avoid the now psychotic Mrs Longbottom). I walked around the back of the mansion, where a set of rusting swings over looked a large pond (or a small lake). To my surprise as I went to it down, I heard someone call me from behind. "Lily?"

Damn. I have got to work on those spy skills. Naturally, I turned around as quickly as possible only to see . . . Frank?

"Hey Frank." I grinned. "Aren't you meant to be getting ready?"

"Hey Lily. You look wonderful." He grinned, but thanks to my honed spy skills (my basic human nature) I could tell that he was nervous as anything.

Frank. Sweet Frank was kind and gentle, perfect for Alice, who although sweet and good, often acted on impulse alone, causing unfortunate situations.

"You nervous?" I asked, resulting in beating myself up, over my lack of tact. Sometimes there was such a thing as being too much of a Gryffindor.

"Lily, today I'm pledging to spend the rest of my days married to the woman of my dreams. Why would I be nervous?" Frank crossed his arms, shifting awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes and gave a (ladylike) snort. "And my summer home is the Taj Mahal."

"It's just . . ." Frank sighed, sitting down on the rusted swing next to me. "She's . . . incredible. It feels right you know? But . . .what if she doesn't feel it?" He ruffled his hair in that way guys do. Like most guys (well the few I knew) he wasn't comfortable showing any emotions or venerability.

"Frank. Alice loves you so much . . . you just have to wait, what three hours, and you will start the beginning of the rest of your lives together." I said, giving a slight smile. How poetic. maybe I should reconsider the whole career as a spy thing and become a singer. Like Stevie Nicks. Or you know. Skip all that and become the next Oscar Wilde.

"thanks Lily." Frank let out a chuckle. "Though I have to ask - which sixteenth century poet did you steal that from?"

"I didn't steal that from anyone!" I shouted incredulously, playfully swatting his arm.

"Sure, sure." Frank said, giving me a light nudge in the stomach. "Though, Lil, why are you out here instead of clucking about with Alice and my mother?"

"Well your mother is quite busy with . . . pastries or something equally important." I said as poshly as the daughter of a housewife whose bedroom bookshelves were filled with 'The Joys of Sex' and other accompanying works of fiction could. "It's jet . . . .all of a sudden all of it seems so much more real. The war. The elitists. And I feel scared. I'm meant to be a Gryffindor, but God. I mean heck, there aren't even laws preventing half of what they're doing!" I tried to calm down, feeling the tears gather in my eyes. "All summer, I've felt like I could finally get away from it all and it wouldn't, couldn't be real . . . but all of a sudden . . . it just seems so much more real. And it's wrong."

"lily, you know we care right?" Frank said awkwardly. "And you're always welcome in my house . . . for whatever reason." I felt like I was talking to my grandmother, or boyfriends parents. "There are ways however of umm . . . well there has been rumours of resistance."

"Resistance?" I asked curiously. From what I had heard, the majority of the Wizarding World agreed with everything the fanatics were saying until someone got killed and then they waved it off as 'extremists'.

"A couple of people coming together. Trying to take down You-Know-Who's followers. Writing letters. Trying to pass protection laws." Frank shrugged. "At the moment there are only whispers . . . but if you want - I can tell you if it gets more serious?"

My mouth dropped open. I'm the first to admit to automatically obeying authority figures. I suppose I always figured they were in those positions for a reason. But recently I had observed that (in the Wizarding World at least) the reason was more to do more with blood and heritage than their intellectual wealth and hard work at gaining leadership roles. "I'll think about it." I gave a smile, standing up.

"Lil - you know it's going to be okay right?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I can only hope so."

"Alice!" I found myself squealing like a third grader over her first crush.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, which she returned, giving a delirious laugh. "Lily I- I I'm so glad you managed to come."

I stepped back, grinning at her rosy face. She was married. As in she had pledged to give the rest of her life to another person. Her white dress was sparkling, the air was glowing and her beam set face her face alight and glowing.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" She said, before allowing herself to be drawn into a conversation with her Aunt Prewett.

I grinned and waved at Ella Montgomery from across the room, a woman who had been good friends with Alice's mum and worked with a lot of charities and campaigns.

I quickly found myself at the drink table and quickly picked up a champagne flute. I definitely deserved it. After I had forced Frank to go back into his room where he was meant to be getting ready, I went back to Alice's rooms.

In around twenty minutes Alice managed to have a nervous breakdown, followed by one of Hestia's, which caused her to knock over the bottle of champagne I had fetched. Which splattered onto Leila's skirt hem which caused all of us to freak out before I remembered I could perform magic (hello, we are witches), Alice got into her wedding dress and proceeded to break down into tears over how her mother wasn't here. Then about ten minutes later it was time for her to walk the aisle.

I loved the song. It was untraditional (and Mrs Longbottom had been appalled), muggle but it was _Frank and Alice_. Here Comes The Sun. And the funny thing is, when it becomes a classic years from now Alice will be able to say it was the song she played on her first date, the song she danced to at graduation and the song she walked to, while it was still ageing.

So I threw back my glass of champagne, hoping that the alcohol (the largest amount I had ever had) would drive away the aches in my feet.

"Wow, Evans, didn't know you were such a drinker." A drawl came from behind me and I turned around suddenly.

"Sirius?" I asked (rather stupidly) taking in my attractive (heck even i could admit it) peer. "Sirius!" I threw my arms around him, rather in a hugging mood. Sirius seemed to stiffen underneath me, before he awkwardly patted my back.

"Evans throwing yourself at guys I see."

"It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed. I tried not to let out that I was relieved. Sirius didn't have the most . . . stable family background and I always worried over the holidays that there was a chance that I might not see him again. We were friends I suppose, drawn together over our isolation from our families.

"It's good to see you too love." he grinned, releasing me from his grasp. "How's your summer been?" He asked with a smirk.

I gasped and hit his shoulder. "You scoundrel! You know! He told you!"

"What you thought he would of kept quiet?" Sirius gave a smirk.

"You loser!" I glared, crossing my arms and putting a pout on my face.

"Don't be so immature!" Sirius gave a harsh laugh, picking up a glass of red wine.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" I asked, my laughter barely held back.

"Love, whose going to stop me?"

"Whatever." I grinned before he put the glass down.

"How about we go have some fun?" Sirius smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Some people say that waking up is the worst part of the day. You have to deal with hangovers, mothers and awkward morning run ins.

But for me, on one day of the year, waking up is the best part of the day. And that day is today.

"Mother! Today is the day!" I sung, skipping down the stairs. "You don't have to see my face until the hols!"

As I walked into the lounge, my mother looked up from one of the magazines she was looking through. "I know, lucky me!" She teased, before handing over to me my badge. "You better not forget this - you might loose it before you even officially start the job."

I ran my fingers over the embossed gold letters. "I still can't believe it."

"It's an honour. You should be proud. Your father and I understand that you put a lot of work into your school and this shows it." Mum smiled.

I rolled my eyes, but despite my best efforts a smile did dance its way across my face.

I would like to say this year, when I was getting on the train something marvellous and wonderful happened . . . but unfortunately it was just like every other year. There was no dragon baby flying through the boarding area, no dancing flamingos, no Fleetwood Mac pop up performance and **definitely **no hot guy (who was a thief running away from the spy agency as he was a former spy and he stole because of moral reasons and desperately needed my help because my grandmother had sent him) to help me put my stuff on the train. It was a decidedly unfab beginning.

Like every other year I made my way to the compartment I shared with Emmy and some of our other friends and sighed over the lack of Alice.

Amy Bones popped her head into our compartment, knowing that like for the last two years the two of us would walk to the Prefect compartment together. Along our way we ran into some other Prefects who were excitedly talking about their holidays.

I was about to start conducting the Prefect meting (the Head Boy hadn't shown up and I thought perhaps he must have missed the train or had been running late or something). "Hello, I'm Head Girl, Lily Evans and . . ."

"I'm Head Boy." A voice came from the doorway. As one the Prefects and I swivelled around to find . . . James Potter.

"Potter." I said calmly as possible. "I suggest you remove yourself from the compartment as quickly as possible and continue this nonsense elsewhere."

"Evans I need to be here." Potter rolled his eyes and walked through the door. Remus Lupin followed him in with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I couldn't imagine why." I looked at him, well aware I was being haughty, but able to feel the coolness and stickiness of the tea on my skin.

"Evans, I'm Head Boy." Potter grinned lazily, holding out his badge, which was shining, glossy red wood, the HB embossed in gold on it. It was exactly the same as mine.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, keeping my voice sweet.

"In the mail." Potter grinned.

"Did you steal it from the real current Head Boy? Copy it? Intercept it?" I growled at him. "Where did you get it?"

"Lily." A voice called out, stopping me in my tracks. "It's real. He got it from Dumbledore this summer. We were all just as . . . surprised." Remus stopped me from embarrassing myself even more.

I stepped back, my face blushing bright red. "Potter why don't you . . . continue." I gave a slight wave towards the watching Prefects, who were giggling and chattering amongst themselves.

It was a slight test, I have to admit, even to myself. I was testing him to see if he was going to know what to do. The sheets that contained instructions were in the Head Boys' letter and even if he was Head Boy that would of meant he would of had to read - and Potter didn't read.

Also I was embarrassed about my lack of professionalism. And one of the other Prefects would blab to their Head of house and bye bye Lily. My mother would be receiving an owl: I could already see it.

"Oh look Alfred!" Mum would call out to Dad. "An OWL!"

"Yes, yes dear. It's probably from Lily." Dad would be looking with distaste at one of my mothers magazines or fixing a door frame.

Mum would totter over to the owl in her ridiculous high heels and gingerly take the letter from it, before cooing over the owl and trying to avoid touching it.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Evans,_

_I am afraid that due to unfortunate circumstances, your daughter, Miss Lily Evans, has had her Head Girl badge withdrawn. You will be reassured to know that this is not for disciplinary reasons, or academic. Rather she cannot work with others due to having a social problem. _

_Much Thanks,_

_M. McGonagall_

Cue my mum screaming and crying and falling to the floor.

Okay so maybe not that dramatic but you get the gist.

However to my surprise, Potter didn't completely fail at leading the meeting.

He managed to get the points across well enough, although he used some crude jokes and the occasional bit of swearing to do so. Each time that happened I sent him a glare, which he appeared to ignore and continued on.

Finally as the meeting ended, I found I was the first one to leave, turning on my heel and and leaving Potter far behind.

Okay so it was a bit cowardly, but I'd like to say it was a bit more of a pride thing than anything else.

I made my way back to our compartment, seeing that Gem had arrived. "Hey there."

"Hello." My Latina friend said cautiously. "How are you?"

"Bloody James Potter." I growled as Amy chuckled from the door.

"What would James have to do with anything?" Gemma kept her face still, displaying her oh-so-famous pokerface.

I looked at her dead in the eye. "Did you know - both of you?" I glared.

"Know what?" Gemma put on her innocent face, pulling her lips into a pout before collapsing under my glare. "Really Lily, you don't need to overreact. I mean James didn't ask for this. Like you, he was just given it. You can't blame him."

"I can!" I called out frowning. "He could of turned it down!"

"What like you did?" Emmy sighed. "Lily, you can't."

"No, but I can blame both of you!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why on Earth wouldn't you tell me?"

"Uhh . . . no offence Lil." Emmy gave an apologetic grin. "But you have a tendency to lash out whenever James Potter is involved."

"And you do like to shoot the messenger." Gem shrugged.

"Well, if you could of saved from the situation I was just in. I think I would of made an exception." I smiled sarcastically.

"Lily don't be ridiculous. It can't have been that bad." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Actually it kind of was." Amy put in.

"What did you do?" Emmy raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Why do you automatically assume it's me?" I grumbled.

"She accused him of playing a prank and didn't believe him until Remus Lupin stepped in. Only then she made him run the entire Prefect meeting." Amy daubed me in. So much for friends.

"Lily you idiot." Emmy helpfully put in.

Gem gave me one of her 'I'm pure and shining and sparkling and shimmering so you must all be as well' looks. "You have to apologise."

"No I don't." I rolled my eyes.

They decided it would be set to just send each other looks before leaving me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I remember hearing at one stage - it might of been my third or fourth year - that the Heads shared a common room and they had their own rooms. This was followed by whispers and giggles about exactly what they got up to in those rooms.

I don't know exactly when this myth was created, but I can tell you now - it was utterly false. Honestly even Dumbledore isn'y cracked enough yet to let two hormonal teenagers of different sexes alone in such close quarters.

After the Opening Feast there was no teacher that came up announcing that I was to be sharing rooms with Potter. In fact I was allowed to simply depart from the Great Hall like I hadn't been able to in years - Analise O'Conner, from my dorm, had been given the Prefect position to replace me and therefore had to take over all of my previous duties as Prefect.

So I was just casually walking up a case of stairs with Gem and Emmy, behind a big group of rowdy Gryffindor boys, who were pushing and shoving each other. One of them pushed me over and as I was pulled up by a blushing fifth year boy, I spotted a friend I hadn't seen yet.

Waving the poor kid off and telling Emmy and Gem I would meet them in the dorm, I raced off after her.

"Jane!" I yelled out, out of breath and in a deserted corridor, that I could only guess led to the Hufflepuff Common Room and dormitories.

My friend whirled around. Jane was a seventh year like me, who was a Hufflepuff and the Prefect for her dorm (and had mysteriously been missing from the meeting). Mousy brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes, she fit in rather well with the crowd, as well as being rather stout.

"Jane!" I called out again as she continued to walk away.

"What are you doing Lily?" She turned around, placing her hands on her hips with a sigh.

"Saying hello." I said confused.

"Well don't." She turned around, walking faster than before.

"Why not?" I called out confused.

"Why not?" Jane laughed bitterly. "Merlin Lily, even you should know what's happening. And if you don't - well then, it's your problem. But I suggest you leave me alone."

She walked off and I continued to stare at her, wondering what I had done to make a mess of everything.

Every single year I spent the first day bouncing around excitedly. And every single year I regretted it the next week.

"Why did I come back?" I groaned as I poured myself a coffee over lunch. My fifth coffee that day.

"Because you don't want to end up living in the streets." Gem smiled helpfully as she piled up salad on her plate. "You should eat."

"I just want to die." I exclaimed dramatically. I had already had Double Period Charms Charms and Double Care of Magical Creatures. And lunch was nearly finished.

"Don't be dramatic." Emmy hypocritically chided. (Third year - after getting scratched by a Niffler. "My legs broken! I'm infected! I'm going to dieeeeeeee.").

"But you know I'm a Creature of the Night! I'm a vampire! I rise only at -" I was cut off by the bell and pouted as I stood up.

"At the sound of the bell." Emmy exclaimed dramatically.

"Well I'm off to Ancient Runes. You two have fun in Divination." I rolled my eyes, showing my distaste for the subject.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to the classroom Ancient Runes was hosted in.

Professor Ellis had been training under our previous professor for a couple of years now, sort of an assistant. However this was the first year that she was actually teaching herself. Our previous professor was a good enough teacher, although he was a lot older and therefore certain classmates didn't give him quite as much . . . respect as he deserved.

But Professor Ellis was always given a bit more - she was a twenty something, five foot nine, blonde, blue eyed bombshell. Not to mention she was actually quite intelligent and knew exactly what she was doing. She was a decent professor. Or at least that's what I thought.

Ancient Runes at N.E.W.T. level is a rather advanced class and therefore fewer people in it than ever.

Avery, Liv Gentale, Nate Radley, Joshua Stirling, Marlene McKinnon, Elle Queens, myself and Potter made up the class.

I was expecting that if Potter even somehow decided that it would be a great idea to do Runes, at least one of his idiot friends would accompany him. Alright so last year Peter barely managed to talk to Professor Ellis, and Remus couldn't get his head around the not so mathematical sometimes rules of Runes and Sirius had spent all class flirting with Professor Ellis and attempting to get her on a date.

And it wasn't like I was even going to talk to him - I was perfectly happy siting between Nate and Elle. But then Professor Ellis walked in.

"Alright! Now as much as I know you're all happy sitting where you are," here everyone groaned with expectation, "However it isn't the most practical way for students to learn. Instead we are going to work on a more practical work and we will imitate the work the curse breakers do. Unfortunately we don't have groups of three, but we will be working in groups of four. One of you will be recording, another will be examining - there will be spells! - and the other two will be working on translating. You will do you all switch every lesson - you can't just do the same job each time!" She grinned brilliantly, before splitting us in half based on our last names.

I made my way over to where Professor Ellis had instructed me to sit. Avery, Marlene, Potter and I made up the first group and Professor Ellis sat us down with an ancient German text and we were all assigned our jobs for the day.

Professor Ellis was quaintly living under a rock, as I think even Dumbledore knew how much we enjoyed each others company.

Marlene got out the book and carefully checked the first page for any curses or spells, and after deciding there was none and handed it over to Potter and I. I opened my copy of 'Advanced Runes' as Potter grabbed his own. Rolling my eyes I took the book and furrowed my eyebrows together, letting my lips purse as I tried to figure out the first line. Finally I looked up at Avery, "The people move strange - they have different feet and copy the movements of fish."

"Are you sure that's the grammar?" Marlene asked.

"Yes." I said sharply, taking in the fact that she and Potter had been chatting the whole time.

We continued in this fashion, which might of been a whole lot more effective on a wall of Runes than on a book, which would take ages to do in this fashion.

Rolling my eyes at Potter and Marlene's flirting, Avery and I managed to make our way through about an eighth of the bank, before the bel rang, signalling the end of classes for the day.

I grabbed my things off the floor, standing up and brushing myself off before Professor Ellis dismissed us and I proceeded to walk out quickly.

To my surprise a hand grabbed my upper arm and I was held back as the rest of the class filtered out. I whirled around and to my surprise I found "Potter." I growled.

"Evans." He flashed a smarmy grin.

"What do you want?" I snapped my arm outside of his grasp.

"To apologise." He put on a sincere voice and dropped the smirk.

"And I want the plague." I rolled my eyes and made for the door, only for him to block it.

"Look Evans. I know you don't believe me but I didn't mean to . . . y'know . . . at the coffee shop." He trailed off, the tips of his ears turning red as he looked down.

I stood still for a moment. Was James Potter embarrassed? 

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

**A/N **

**So Miss Jane the Hufflepuff is going to be fabulous. No, she's going to be very important and drive a lot of messages home.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the odd run in with Potter nothing really exciting happened with my life for at least a week or so. My parents wrote to me every day, telling me about the stock market and the quilting business ('Lily! i could buy you a _quilt _for Christmas!'), my sister and Jane also still hated me, Ancient Runes was incredibly awkward, Analise O'Conner started a feud with me.

That was until a letter arrived on a Monday.

One must expect that a Monday is never good. Especially a Monday with a stupid date like the 12th of September.

I opened it up to find that Alice had written to me excitedly.

_Dearest Lily, _

_Well I got back from my Honeymoon! _

_I can see you rolling your eyes now. Capital H. But it was just that fantastic! Frank was so sweet and nice and Eastern Europe was beautiful and oh gosh I love it. _

_You would love it as well! And the night was . . . well I will save your innocent little ears from the details, but let's just say when I told Leila she spent the whole time squealing and blushing. _

_But the reason I'm writing to you is unfortunately not because of my lovely Honeymoon, but rather because of something a lot darker. _

_Yesterday, Frank was called in. He's been called in a lot lately, at irregular hours and this was no exception. Two o'clock in the morning he got a Patronus from Moody. Instructing him to check in immediately. _

_When he gets back he's covered in blood. Blood Lily! So I scream and act like the concerned housewife, because it fells nice to be able to say wife, and he sits me down. Then he starts crying (but shhh because he told me not to tell anyone) and he's really upset. So I'm like 'hun what's wrong?' and he's like ' . . . . I was on a murder site'. And I'm like 'what happened?' and he's like . . . _

_Okay well this is sounding like a conversation with a group of fourth year girls so I will just tell you the gist of it. _

_Basically there has been a bunch of killings. Like a whole three houses. Muggles. Innocent Muggles. That were just murdered because they could be. _

_Lily, I just can't get over it. It's disgusting. _

_It also won't be in the newspaper. The Aurors are being forced to keep quiet as the Ministry is hushing it all up. Keeping it quiet. _

_Anyway, just wanted to tell you._

_Xx Alice_

So after that amazingly happy piece of exciting news I walked downstairs, pulled my hair into a loose bun and made my way to the Great Hall. "Emmy!" I called out, my hair kind of escaping as I ran the Great Hall.

I attracted a few stares as the mass population of Hogwarts stared at me, before i calmed down, and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. "Emmy you have to see this!" I exclaimed, thrusting the letter into her face. "Just, not the first part." I said as her eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Emmy exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth. "How could they let this happen?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong?" Gem asked, grabbing the letter out of Emmy's hand. "Those bastards." She spat after reading the letter.

"Gemma!" Emmy exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want this back?" Gem asked innocently handing over the letter.

"Gemma!" Emmy frowned. "You just insulted the Ministry!"

"Oh I'm sorry did you want a notice?" Gemma asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Whatever." Emmy rolled her eyes.

"Yo Sirius!" Gemma called out to her childhood friend.

"God I have got to stop letting her watch those American comedies." I muttered, slumping down.

"'Yo?' Honestly she makes it so hard for herself." Emmy shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked unsure.

"This! The Ministry is a bunch of -" Emmy shoved her hand over Gem's mouth.

"She disagrees with the Ministry." I smiled, filling in.

"Well that's a _very _original thought." Sirius exclaimed sarcastically, acting like he was trying to impersonate us.

"Thank you much so." Gemma grinned, throwing Emmy's hand off her mouth.

"Anything for you my dear." Sirius grinned charmingly. It was kind of a strange relationship they had, considering they were cousins and all. "So what's the problem?"

"The Ministry is oppressing peoples rights." I gave a frown, annoyed.

"What, they're asking for people to pay taxes?" Sirius gave a sarcastic look of surprise.

"Actually, there was like a mass murder." I said seriously, looking up at him. "And the Ministry has ordered that no one says a single thing to the press."

"Girls are you kidding?" He asked, his lips turning down.

"No." Gemma called out, angry tears in her eyes. "Muggles, innocent Muggles have been murdered."

"Uggh . . . where did you hear this?" Sirius asked, almost like he didn't know what to make of the whole idea.

"Alice." Emmy shrugged.

"Shi-" Sirius cut himself off after seeing Emmy and I's identical glares. " I've got to go see James."

"Why do you need to see James?" Gem asked.

"Because he's going to be mad if he doesn't hear about this." Sirius shrugged.

"Well what difference does it make?" Emmy asked. "What can he do?"

"It's not a matter of that." Sirius shrugged. "Although I think he would be interested in starting a protest."

"A protest?" I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't the Ministry kind of ban those?"

"No, they banned them from being held on their property, which means that you therefore have to hold them elsewhere. Or be really discreet and go around the laws." Sirius shrugged.

"Well, I see people who need to know this information, so - good luck with that." I clapped Sirius on the back before waving at Amy Bones, who was about to exit the Hall. "Amy!"

"Lily!" She exclaimed, kind of surprised. Which was not her fault, seeing as I missed breakfast nearly every morning. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you automatically assume something's wrong?" I frowned.

"Because the one day of the year you willingly get up before nine o'clock is September 1st and that was . . . . eleven days ago." Amy put in helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand, dismissing her ideas. "Basically . . . there was a mass murder. Of Muggles. Which the Ministry is keeping hushed up."

"You're kidding!" Amy exclaimed. "But what if someone tells like the Prophet or one of the independents or something?"

"I presume they'll buy them off or make it illegal." I shrugged.

"But that's total obstruction of freedom of press!" Amy exclaimed. "Did you hear it from Alice?"

"Yeah." At my nod, she shook her head.

"I can't believe it." Amy was one for obeying the law and wanted to go into politics later. "Look, I would love to chat, but I'm going to go write some letters and maybe get Edgar to have a shat and possibly write a petition up."

"Okay!" I gave a weak smile. "If you want anything, feel free to seek me out."

"I will." She promised before walking off.

I walked into my Runes class, only for Elle to run up to me. "Lily is it true?"

"Is what true?" I frowned.

"Well Marlene told me about the murder, and she says she heard it from James, who heard it from Sirius who heard it from Gemma Anderson who heard it from you." She rushed out, bouncing up and down like the blonde pixie she is.

"Yeah, it's true." I shrugged. "But it was multiple murders."

"Oh those poor Muggles!" Elle exclaimed, pressing her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. "Umm, Elle I don't want to be rude but I have to go check some of my homework."

I hurried away to my desk. While I loved ell, often I felt like the rest of my peers viewed Muggles as sort of . . . animals, and I felt like telling them hello, my mother is a Muggle. My father is a Muggle. My sister is a Muggle. For all intents and purposes every summer I am a Muggle. We are all homo sapiens!

Sighing I pulled my books out. "Evans, what else do I need to know about this?"

Potter rudely barged in, his glasses lopsided, and his hair sticking up and his robes in general all over the place (yes I have run out of descriptive words other than 'frazzled' but my mother uses that so I will hold off).

"About what?" I said exasperated. Honestly does everyone in this school have an incapability of properly explain themselves.

"About the mass murder bloody hell!" He threw his hands up in the air.

". . . I don't know." I trailed off.

"Well what details do you have?" He demanded.

"Well I would tell you, but seeing as you're being so rude I'm really not feeling inclined to talk to you at all right now." I gave a sarcastic smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, Professor Ellis just walked in and I have a couple of questions about last night's _fascinating _homework."

And I walked away, leaving no doubt in anyone's minds that our relationship had not changed in the slightest.


	8. Chapter 8

"La-la-laaaaaaaaaaa!" I let out, twirling around in front of Emmy, as she let out a groan.

"Lily, please just keep it down." She bit out. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to concentrate on my homework, which is really important, and vital and you should be doing so too."

"But this is so much more fuuuuuuuun!" I swirled around. "Besides I'll just do it at five o'clock tomorrow morning!" I grinned, dancing around our dorm, as music came on.

"Great study plans Lily." Emmy rolled her eyes, as Gem walked in.

"Yo, what's up?" Gem asked, walking in, and grabbing my arms mid twirl, before spinning me around back towards Emmy.

"Lily's procrastinating!" Emmy frowned.

"Good job Lil!" Gem grinned, before I grabbed her and swung her back into a bend.

"The two of you." Emmy rolled her eyes, before looking down at her homework again. "Are you going to try and annoy me in every way possible?"

"Yeah." Gem grinned, turning me around. "Hey Lil, how's your mum? You know those biscuits that she makes? Well, she buys them but do you think she could send some over?"

"Umm, yeah sure I'll ask." The spot under my pillow was suddenly like a blaze to me, burning in my mind and the back of my eyes. "Umm, I'm just gonna go do some umm stuff y'know." I vaguely pointed in the direction of my bed, and walked over, jumping on the bed, drawing my hangings closed.

"But we were dancing!" I heard Gem exclaim.

I grabbed the piece of paper out of under my pillow. Yes paper. As in the piece of paper that I had been sent by Muggles. Muggles had sent me a piece of paper. My mother always sent me parchment, because she thought that it made her feel prettier. I don't know. She liked to pretend she was in an old black and white movie or that she was like a Lady or a Queen like Queen Elizabeth or Catherine of Aragon or something like that. But it wasn't from my mum. No no. It was from my sister.

_Lily._

_I can't believe this. It's all your fault. If you hadn't been such a freak none of this would of happened. On Sunday I would of come home and said Hello to mum and dad and gone up to my room._

_But instead you interfered. You were born. Without you being born, we would of been happy. I would of grown up with the other neighbourhood children who loved me and not lived in the shadow of my freakish sister._

_So when I come home I see Mum fawning over your letter. "Oh Lily got an O in Charms how wonderful!" And I'm trying to tell them how I got engaged on the weekend and all they care about is you!_

_How wonderful. I'm just asking you, for once, to be a decent human being and leave them alone. Leave them the hell alone._

_Goodbye and good riddance._

Petunia. My lovely sister. How I loved her. Goodbye and good riddance. How horrible. Curling up in a ball I found myself sobbing, tears streaming down my face as I shook my head. No, no, no.

"Yo Lily, you coming down to dinner?" Gem called out.

"No I'm fine thank you." I called out, trying to make my voice normal. "I'll just see you later."

"Jesus Lil, you're starting to sound like Clarence Jacobsen." Gem referred to the girl that she and I guaranteed would become a nun, as I heard the tell tale sounds of Emmy swatting her. "I'll bring you something!" She called back.

Sighing I settled myself down for a nice night of wallowing. Maybe Gem would bring me back some of those tartlets. I loved those tartlets.

I walked into my Runes class twenty minutes early, flung myself into the chair and slung myself over the desk.

No . . . more . . . tartlets.

Emmy had decided that I was feeling ill and Gem decided that the best cure was food so Emmy reminded her that I loved tartlets so they had brought a big pile of them back and they were piled up on my bed and I ate them all and no more food for three weeks.

"Hey Evans!" A voice called from the doorway, as feet thudded into the room.

Turning around, I saw through half lidded eyes a mop of messy dark hair. "What Potter?" I groaned.

"I just needed to talk to you." He slung his bag over the seat next to me and sat down.

"Why would you need to talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow and my head for a second. "Why would you ever need to talk to me and why would you ever think that I would like to listen to you?"

"Lily." He said my name seriously, looking into my eyes with his own, dramatically, like they do in all the good spy books.

"James." I said his first name just as seriously, mocking him. The name slipped off wrong and even I could notice the clenching of his jaw. What did he dislike his name or something?

"Have you been talking to your parents recently?" Asked Potter, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Though what business of this is yours?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"Do your eyebrows ever get sore when you do that thing?" Potter cocked his head to the side. I shot him a glare. "Anyway, my Mum just wrote to me and said that your Mum has been really upset because your letters are short and she thinks you're mad. Therefore I'm the surveillance guy." Potter shrugged.

"Oooh, fun! Do you get to wear a cool outfit and have a pair of binoculars?" I asked him, sarcastically excited. "It's none of your business."

Potter sighed, slumping down as he started to clean his glasses on his shirt. "My Mum's worried. And so am I. You seem to love your Mum, and if something's wrong you should talk to someone."

"Ooh he's sensitive." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, don't talk to me. But talk to Gemma or Emmeline." He shrugged.

"Emmeline?" I asked incredulously. "Emmeline? God were you missing that day when she specifically told everyone that her name was Emmy thank you very much and she would much appreciate it if we would all call her that." I imitated eleven year old Emmy's snotty voice, which she still put on when she was nervous.

"Guess I must of missed it." Potter shrugged, taking out his books.

"But Sirius was missing as well and even he calls her Emmy!" I exclaimed, before picking up his books and shoving them onto the desk over from me. "And you are not sitting next to me!"

"Well Sirius has always had a thing for slang." Potter shrugged, before moving his books back over to the desk where he was sitting. "Besides it annoys her."

I shoved them back over. "Sirius is just more in tune with girls than you are. You are not sitting here."

"Sirius is not in tune more with girls than me!" He frowned, like he was offended. "Besides who uses in tune anyway?" he slid his books back.

"I do! And the last girlfriend you had dumped you because she couldn't stand the way you didn't talk to her, ditched her for your mates, brought her a baseball cap for her birthday and the only letter you wrote her during the holidays consisted of three words!" I shoved the books over, referring to Aurora Gerret, whose break up was rather public (hey she always liked to be the centre of attention).

"That says a lot." He gave a head shake and chuckle - a deep sound, which was a bit like one of the cowboys in those American movies. "So what should I do with a girl I date?"

"You should randomly buy her flowers, and surprise her with dates when she feels sick and write her long letters, asking about every single aspect of her life and never ditch her and always be there and in general act like a love sick puppy and make her friends go 'aawww I want one!'" I gave a sarcastic grin, blocking his push of the books.

"That's not happening." He chuckled again, my arms buckling under his force. "I'll look like a prat."

"Ooh a prat!" I teased him. "But at least you'll be a prat with a girlfriend." I gave a helpful smile.

"And no friends." He said.

"I wasn't aware you had friends." I smiled back.

He shook his head, leaning back on the chair as Elle walked in. "Hey Lily do you -" She stopped dead at the sight of me with a smile on my face and Potter leaning back. "What are you doing together?"

"I was sitting here and he. . . interrupted me." I found myself blushing, although I had done nothing wrong, and he was just interrupting me.

"Okay sure." She gave me an exaggerated look, which caused me to blush redder. "I'm just going to go sit at the back and you two can just continue." She sent me yet another exaggerated look, before sitting diagonally opposite to us, making sure she could undoubtedly keep an eye on us the entire class.

"Potter, please move." I growled out.

"No." He smirked, leaning back as the rest of the class filtered in after Professor Ellis.

"Alright everyone sit down!" She said sternly, before breaking into a serene smile. "Okay so you have assignments that I am going to be handing out today. These assignments are going to be completed with the partner I assign, by the time assigned, with the information I assign. Is that all okay with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

At my grin, she sent a wink, before continuing with her spiel. "So you are to pair up with the person sitting next to you and I'm going to give you this really really fun text and you're all going to translate it and it'll be really fun - and guess what? You get to put down a bibliography!"

I let out a groan and slumped my head down on my desk.

"Fun hey?"

"So you're going to do this half, I'm going to do this half and then we can put a bibliography together at the end." I looked at him sternly.

We were sitting in the middle of the library, while Amy Bones sat with a bunch of her friends to the side and Marlene and Mary from my dormitory sat with two guys off to the side, intently watching me.

"Woah, do you want pull your hair up like McGonagall while you're at it? I think that you could totally rock the librarian look." Potter leaned back, a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh we all know the wild fantasies you have about me, but not all of us what to hear you voice them." I rolled my eyes, using one of Gemma's comebacks.

"Yeah but you do." He grinned.

"Whatever Potter." I looked down at my work, trying to stop myself from groaning in frustration. We had been here for half an hour and so far all we had managed to establish was that Potter enjoyed leaning back on chairs and flexing his muscles for Marlene and Mary. A lot.

"Okay, so when do you want to meet next?" He asked, moving to start packing his things up.

"What? We're still meeting!" I exclaimed.

"Well I have Quidditch practice." He shrugged.

"Well skip!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't do that being captain and all." He put his 'Advanced Runes' copy into his book bag.

"Well why didn't you cancel?" I asked.

"Because we have a match on Saturday." He stood up.

"Why didn't you cancel our studying?" I yelled out as he made his way to the door.

"I believe that the perfect boyfriend never ditches his girl." He spun around, a cocky grin on his face.

My mouth dropped. Was he using my words against me?

"Oi Potter!" I called out. "Six o'clock Monday."

"For what?" He turned around again, and paused in his tracks.

"Our study date." I said, walking past him.

What could I say - Daddy taught me well.


	9. Chapter 9

_Boys are good only as friends - nothing more nothing less. _

_- Anonymous_

You know when you've just had a bad day, and you feel like you're crumbling and all you want is for someone to take your hand and twirl you around, into a hug and then smooth your hair down and let you cry into your shoulder?

When you want to write horrible, ugly things into your diary about people you barely know, just because you can and just because they're there?

When you want to curl up on your bed with your favourite stuffed toy and sing to sad songs and eat a pile of treacle you've stolen from the kitchens?

I ended up doing all of those. Just maybe not in that order.

"Lily!" Emmy called, shaking me awake urgently. "Please wake up!"

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Three thirty." She said, her face perfectly innocent, like there was nothing wrong. "I need your help!"

"Now?" I asked, blinking to see that it was still dark and that Analise, Marlene, Mary and Gem were all peacefully asleep.

"Yes now!" She exclaimed, evidently exasperated. "I've lost my notes!"

"You've lost your notes?" I asked incredulously. "So you wake me up? Besides, what would you need them for at three thirty in the morning?"

"Well, I woke up and I started panicking because we've got that Potions exam today, so I decided to look over my notes again, but when I looked over at my dresser, they weren't there!" She fretted, her pale blue eyes going wide as her light brown hair tumbled messily down her face. "And then I had to wake you up, because everyone else would of killed me!"

"I'm considering it myself." I grumbled, swinging my legs out of bed and rubbing my eyes blearily. "Where did you last put them?"

"On my dresser.' Emmy twisted her hands together, her long nails scraping her fingers.

"Don't do that - there'll be blood everywhere." I lightly hit her hands, stopping her. "Now have you checked under the dresser and bed, or on the floor at all."

At her head shake, I was sure that it would undoubtedly be there, but as I got down on my hands and knees, all I saw on the floor was a splat of nail polish from where Mary and I had been painting toe nails last year and a sheet of dust.

"It's not there." I said obviously, scanning the room with my sleep filled eyes. "Have you checked your book bag?"

At her no, I went and checked her book bag. A comb, three text books, five rolls of parchment, ink, nine quills, a hair ribbon, a ruler . . . and no notes.

We went around the room for a couple of hours, checking in every possible place, only to find no notes. Finally we sat down and decided to re write the notes, at approximately four thirty in the morning.

By five oh nine we were finished and I was just about to go back to sleep for a hour or so, when Mary woke up and asked me for my help curling her hair. So of course, I went and curled her hair, which was perfect until she took a shower - with the intention of washing her hair. After her hair re-straightened itself and dried, I redid the charm individually, before remembering that I had no clean uniforms, because I had forgotten to take my laundry to the basket and therefore I would only posses dirty clothing.

So then I spent a good hour or so, running around borrowing shirts and skirts and ties from everyone in my room, before chucking my robes on and tying my shoelaces and attempting to look halfway decent for the day. Which was rather hard considering I was in a too short skirt (Gemma had lent me it) and a too tight shirt (Mary had a few spares) and my stockings had a ladder at the knee (Emmy fell over the other day). Finally with a sigh I made to walk out the door, only to hear Gem, "Oh, by the way Emmy, here's your notes back."

And out came the Potions notes.

With a frustrated scream, I walked downstairs, ignoring the little secound years comment about crazed Head Girls.

With a sigh, I put a slightly maniac smile on my face. Today could still be a good day.

However as I walked down to the Great Hall I was pushed over by a large amount of sixth years, who appeared to not have 'noticed me'. With a growl (honestly I wasn't that short!) I walked away (after docking a point from them each) and into the Hall, planning on having my daily breakfast of avocado on toast, only to find that the House Elves had apparently decided to have English breakfasts today and therefore ditched the avocados and were serving scones and tea. _Tea_.

After throwing a plate of scones at the idiotic Hufflepuff third year who offered me some, I stalked out of the room, deciding to revise for Potions in the library first. Unfortunately the library had been over run by giggling third years, who were high on something called 'First Hogsmeade date in the year' and a group of fourth year girls who were noisily comforting their friend and glared at anyone who came near ('but. . . but . . . I thought he loved me!'). I retreated to the Prefect bathroom for a while, sitting on a toilet and examining my nails and wishing I had brought Gemma's nail file with me (the sparkly one with swirls that her sister brought her).

When the bell rang I packed my things up and departed to the Potions lab, expecting everything to go as normal. Instead Slughorn stood in front of the Potions dungeon with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry to be the one to have to say this Miss Evans, but we won't be able to work in the lab today."

"Oh, why? What happened?" I said peacefully (this was back when I was still half way peaceful).

"Well, I let the little Saunders and Jacobsen kids come down here and finish their assignment, but unfortunately I came back to find that rather mysterious burn marks were all over the desks." Basically he gave us a free period to revise.

After Potions, I had Charms, which was a disaster in itself. I walked in, to be hit in the face by a book. "Ow!" I shouted, only for Remus to grin apologetically, before trying to silently 'Accio!' it to himself. In other words he hit Marlene in the face.

Emmy and Gem were in much the same state, so I asked Professor Flitwick if he needed help with anything, and he gave me a job, putting all of his secound years exams into a shelf in his office.

After hitting my self with the scrolls of parchment a couple of times and dropping them down on me a few more, I walked out with a sore nose and a black eye, picked up Gemma and Emmy and attempted to walk down to the Great Hall without, I don't know, chopping my arm off. I did manage to stop that, however my bottom is rather sore after falling down the stairs and Gem nudging me down.

In the Great Hall they decided to allow the children to sing and squeal and scream as loudly as possible, and I ended up eating only half of my lunch before scowling and walking off, ignoring Gem's sniggers and Emmy's concerned 'Are you alright's?' and 'You look pale.' and 'Do you want the Hospital Wing?'. After walking up to like the fifth floor, I found myself suddenly drenched in water, and found a Peeves grinning mischievously, delighted by the damage he had caused. Frowning, I stalked my way to Ancient Runes, ignoring Nate Radley's '_Nice _Evans!' and Elle's sympathetic gaze and Marlene's 'Mary is going to kill you' and instead slumped into a desk with my head down.

To my surprise the world seemed to have thought hey, Lily's had a really bad day, and it's been just horrible, perhaps we should give her a break, and Potter appeared to be injured/sick/skipping as he didn't show up to Runes, much to Professor Ellis' disappointment.

After Radley flicked ink all over the back of my hair and shirt and I sent him a glare, the bell finally went and I managed to run out, thankful that double Runes (and the day was over). However I found that halfway through dinner and Sirius' singing of pub songs (which Remus, Peter, Marlene, Gem and Mary joined in loudly), I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to the Gryffindor Common Room, only to find the same fourth year girls from before were comforting their friend there ('no, Jake and you are going to be fine!'). After spending fie minutes in there, I deducted 20 points from them and stormed out, taking not even my robes or cloak with me and instead racing as far away as possible from everyone.

I found myself sitting down in the alcove of a hanging, lamenting over my day as I heard the sounds of people coming back from dinner. And then suddenly . . . I just broke. I found myself crying, trying to stop the sounds with my cold hands, as people neared and I stood up, running to the only place I knew nearby that constantly had a fire going. the Heads office.

I hadn't actually used it before, as i had silently agreed to just let Potter have the entire office.

When McGonagall had let us in there however, I suddenly found that all those years when i had sworn that the library was the most beautiful room in Hogwarts, I was wrong. The Head Office had long lounges in purples along the sides, with a big wooden table (which I had squeaked was like the Round Table) with quilted chairs around it and a warm fire. There was a tray with biscuits and a set of shelves for the Head Boy and Head Girl and a nice semi kitchen. In other words you could practically live there.

So I was still sopping wet, I had ink all over me, I was sick and crying and hungry and I went to the only place in the whole damn castle, which seemed possibly more comforting than home.

To my surprise however, the lights were on and there was a figure moving around inside - a dark, tall figure.

Stupidly I knocked, thinking I would be imagining it or it would just be one of the teachers. Potter was the only other student who was truly meant to be there, and he would be eating dinner or practicing Quidditch or something.

But to my surprise, rather than a House Elf or a Professor or simply some trouble maker answering, Potter did.

He swung the door open, wincing blearily with his shirt unbuttoned and his slacks riding low on his hips. "Evans?" He asked incredulously, his mouth ajar.

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . I'll come back." I turned around quickly, hoping that he wouldn't see my face.

Not surprisingly (especially considering my luck) he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Don't be stupid." He shook his head, stepping aside. "You deserve to be here more than me."

"No, it's fine." I shook my head. "Besides, I wasn't really here to do work anyway." I lowered my voice, like I had done something horrible.

Potter just shook his head, and dragged me through the door (which was seemingly easy, despite my best efforts) and onto the couch. "Like anyone really does work here." He shut the door and headed into the kitchenette.

"Why would you say that?" I sniffed.

"Because it's entirely too comfortable to do work in." He bring the tray of biscuits out and placed them on the round Table in front of me. "Now coffee right?"

"Yeah." I sniffled, before standing up. "No, don't be stupid. You go sit down and do your work and _I'll _go make _my _coffee."

"Evans just calm down." Potter shook his head, coming out of the kitchen and placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me down onto the couch. "Let someone else take care of you for once."

I found myself on the couch once more, as the kettle started whistling and he grabbed a blanket out of one of his shelves and chucked it at me, before walking back into the kitchenette. "Why do you have a blanket here?" I called out, grabbing one of the biscuits.

"I've been spending a lot of time recently." He called back.

"Why?" I called back, a frown on my face.

"Y'know - I fall asleep, and then wake up. It's a lot easier to study here than anywhere else." He called back.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't know." I mumbled.

"Why's that?" He asked, walking out with a steaming mug in both hands.

"I don't really come here a lot." I shrugged, while adding a 'like never' in my head.

"Why not? It's great." He sat down next to me.

"It's kind of your space." I shrugged.

"No, it's the Heads' 'space'." He half heartedly mocked me.

"Yeah but well - I wouldn't even have known where the coffee is!" I said, making a just as halfhearted joke. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

"And that, Evans, is going to be your downfall." He shook his head, a grin on his face.

"What is?" I asked confused, and the tears miraculously gone.

"You're too nice. Which, I'm guessing, is why you're currently a wreck." He spread the blanket over me, which I had of yet to touch.

"I am not a wreck!" I gasped - honestly where were his manners? "And for your information I have been perfectly horrid recently - I took a large amount of my anger out on small children."

"Oh, we have something in common now!" Potter exclaimed, his eyes twinkling (rather like Dumbledore). "Perhaps we can discuss and compare methods!"

"Oooh fun." I said sarcastically, sipping my coffee. Hazelnuts. And cinnamon. How . . . thoughtful?

"Now you going to tell me what's wrong?" He swung his legs over the couch and leaned back, looking at me very seriously (although it was hard for me to return the gesture with his rather attractive stomach on display.

"Don't you have work to do?" I fended off weakly.

"Evans." He warned.

"It's just . . . little things really. Nonsense. I . . . was woken up at three thirty by Emmy to help find her notes, which we remade, only to find Gem stole them and then I had to do Mary's hair _twice _and this isn't even my uniform and when I went down to eat, they didn't have avocados and Potions was cancelled and then people were screaming at lunch and then I got wet and ink splattered on me and then I go to dinner and the idiots are singing and there's these horrible girls and they're taking over not only the library but the Common room because they got dumped or something and then I broke down somewhere in a corridor and then this was the safest place I could think of so . . . I came here." I shrugged.

"Evans, you've had a rough day." Potter shrugged, sighing. "But is it just all those little things or is it something else? Is it to do with your parents? You family?"

"I . . . I . . ." I stuttered, feeling suddenly claustrophobic with his hazel eyes staring at me. "My sister hates me!" I blurted. "She thinks I'm a freak because I can perform magic and my Mum and Dad think its' great but she feels ignored and that's really bad because she wrote me this really angry note and I just . . . can't imagine how she feels." I finally finished.

"I can't really understand what you're saying," Potter let out a chuckle, which he stopped once I sent him a glare. "But I get it."

"Great, I spill my heart to you and I get you being sarcastic in return." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Evans, I think you should talk to your mum." Potter shrugged. "I know your sister has threatened you or whatever but your mum misses you and your dad will probably and just try and make everything okay."

"Wow Potter . . . that was slightly inspirational?" I rolled my eyes, and made to get up.

"Just sit Evans." He rolled his eyes back. "I'm just going to go, and I'll lock the door and you can stay here the night." He nodded, before locking the door behind and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up the next morning I was not in my room.

That meant that I banged my head against the wall and swore at the sudden pain, before remembering the circumstances concerning me sleeping on the sofa of the Heads office. After smiling at the sight of a large avocado perched on the Round Table, I stood up and conjured a reflective charm upon the tiled wall. Screwing my face up at my looks, I attempted to fix my hair and performed a few freshening spells before grabbing the avocado off the bench and slicing it open with a quick Severing Charm and peeling the skin off. "Yo Evans!"

A quick assessment of the room showed me that I was not alone. "Potter. You weren't watching me sleep were you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Definitely not." He gave a grin.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked with a frown.

"I thought that it would be an appropriate time for you to begin your school year skipping." Potter smiled.

"Skipping?" I asked incredulously. "Potter last night does not make us friends." I stuck my wand against his throat threateningly, although from the chuckle that emitted from him I wasn't very intimidating.

"Wouldn't dream of it Evans." Potter shook his head. "Besides, skipping never hurt anyone."

"Oh aside from the fact that kid in secound year last year got that Howler from their mum and ended up in the Hospital Wing for an entire week and nearly had to repeat." I gave him a frown, as he handed me a mug of coffee. "How did you know?"

"You were talking about coffee in your sleep when I got here." He shrugged, grabbing his bag off the Round Table.

"You were watching me in my sleep?" I asked.

"No. I walked in to make you coffee, and you were talking about it." Potter said.

"But that completely goes against I just said." I screwed my nose up.

"Let's go now, or the day is going to end quickly." Potter chucked me an apple.

"What?" I asked. "But it's just the beginning of the day."

"Actually it's about five eighths through Transfiguration." He shrugged. "Now you could go . . ."

"Where are my books?" I screamed. "Where are my shoes - my goddamn shoes!"

"Woah why's there a crazy psycho lady in this room?" He asked. "And even if you somehow make it to class on time you're going to have to deal with McGonagall. And then we have lunch. So in reality you have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" I asked.

"To come with me," He grinned, "To come with me to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" I gasped. "It's a weekday."

"And?" He asked, unlocking the door and walking out.

"We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade except on the designated weekends!" I gasped, following him out of the door.

"We're also not allowed to set other peoples hair on fire." Potter said sarcastically, walking down a flight of stairs, and pulling me out a trick one casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, since when has that stopped me?" He asked.

"Point." I nodded my head, following him through a twist of tunnels deep inside the castle.

"So are you stalking me or are you just coming with?" He raised his eyebrow at me, undoubtedly mocking me.

"This is a rather . . . interesting establishment." I bent my head to fit under doorframe. Yes I had to bend my head. Potter basically had to crawl.

"What is this pace?" I frowned.

"A bar." He shrugged.

"A _bar_?" I asked incredulously. "You made me skip school so that we could go to a bar?"

"This is a very nice bar." Potter looked offended.

"Are you seeing through prescribed glasses or are they just from the chemists?" I asked him.

The bar we were currently in was a dingy, dark, grotty establishment, which had no class whatsoever and a large amount of somewhat questionable characters as patrons.

"We need to get out of here now." I hissed in his ear as he led me through the establishment, smiling at wicked looking man, clothed in robes dark with stains, with a nasty long knife at his waist and a couple short of a set of stained yellow teeth.

"But the fun's just started!" He said mockingly, leading me to the actual bar, a long piece of wood, covered in stains I was sure weren't all beer.

"Hey Rosie." He grinned at a little girl, who was swinging her legs back and forth under the table. "Watcha doing?"

"Mama's gone mad." She sighed, placing her head on her chin. "She's cleaning the place three times over, insisting that it's absolutely filthy and asking how she is meant to have a wedding reception there."

"So you come here?" I asked incredulously. "To a bar?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lily and I really think that maybe it's time you-" My mouth was suddenly covered by Potters hand.

"Evans, she's safer here than anywhere else. Just sit down and relax." He muttered in my ear.

I let out a stiff nod, before wrenching his hand off me and sitting down. "So how old are you? Is Rosie your name?"

"My name is Rosmerta, after my grandmother." She nodded solemnly, her dark eyes wide. "I'm five."

"Wow! Five!" I exclaimed in fake enthusiasm. "That's nearly Hogwarts age."

"Mama says only girls who eat their vegetables go to Hogwarts - is that true?" She asked me, cocking her head to the side.

"Absolutely." I nodded just as seriously as her. "I ate so many vegetables to get in - my Mum almost went broke buying teem all!"

"Really?" Her eyes went wide and sparkly. "What house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor - like Po - James." I gave a smile.

"Mama says I'm going to be in Huff-Huff-Huffelypuff. But only nice girls go there and Marianne said I was nasty." She dragged the 'y' out.

"Whose Marianne? Your sister?" I asked. At her nod I continued. "Well, sisters can be nasty and untrue - I think that you will are very nice!"

"She says stuff like that all the time!" Rosie comically threw her hands up.

"You wanna know a secret?" I bent down close to her. "My sister does too."

"Really?" Her eyes went even wider. "But you're so pretty and nice! And you have orange hair!"

I found myself blushing red. "Well yeah . . ." I trailed off. "But the point is don't listen to what your sister says."

"But she tells Mama lies and Mama gets mad!" She exclaimed, her red lips pouting.

"Well . . ." I looked over at Potter for a secound before leaning down to her ear level and whispering in her ear. Seeing her eyes go wide I bent back and pressed a finger to my lips, a smile shared between the both of us.

"Well as exciting as this has been Rosie my dear, it's time for Lily and I to go meet our guest that is eagerly awaiting us in the back rooms." He stood up, and ruffled her head, while I told her goodbye.

"So where to next?" I asked as we walked away from Rosie.

"The back rooms." He said cheerfully, walking to the large door which had 'Lounges' written in black permanent marker. Classy place.

"Why?" I asked, as I hurried after him.

"I told you." He frowned, opening the door and walking though, past groups of smoking witches.

"A crazy story about meeting someone, which we are not doing because I'm in my _uniform!_" I squeaked, flushing red at the thought of meeting a complete stranger like this.

"Relax she doesn't care about you missing school." He rolled his eyes and pushed the curtain aside, revealing a woman clad in a shimmering, gold, sparkling dress, that looked like it belonged in the twenties. A ruby choker encircled her throughout and a pair of matching bracelets had attached themselves to her wrists.

"Miss Dorcas." He grinned boyishly, bending down to kiss her cheek as she took a drag of her cigar.

"Mr James." She kissed his cheek back. "You're looking roguish today."

"Right back at you." He grinned.

"And who is this delightful specimen of woman?" She raked her eyes over me and I could feel her judging me.

"Lillian Evans ma'am." I felt myself heating up at the situation.

"My you're amusing." She shook her head, her jet black hair fanning out behind her as she raised her chest provocatively. "Dorcas Meadowes love." She offered Potter the cigar, which he chuckled and shook his head at. "My you're good recently."

"Dor-Dorcas Meadowes?" I gasped.

_The _Dorcas Meadowes who sung heartbreaking songs about love and war and peace and living in the old city? The Dorcas Meadowes who famously shot a man in the middle of a duel? The Dorcas Meadowes who was undisputedly the most booked magical entertainer?

"What were you expecting Farrah Fawcett?" She let out a deep, throaty laughing, raising her hand in the air, her rings glittering like a sword flashing through the air towards a head.

"You're the Dorcas Meadowes?" I gasped.

"Well who did you expect to be?" She raised an eyebrow. "Now, we have business talk. Sit my dear." She patted the lounge beside her.

"Business talk?" I asked as I sat next to her and Potter sat opposite.

"James you promised me you would tell her!" She rolled her eyes, turning back to me. "You are a talented witch yes?" She held out a martini to me, causing me to raise my eyes widely.

"She is." Potter filled in for me, as it became apparent I wasn't going to answer.

"And you agree with what this Voldemort says?" She continued to raise an eyebrow, causing me to gasp.

"Definitely not!" I shook my head. "It's down right terrorism and the Ministry s only making it worse by pretending that if they ignore it the problem is just going to go away!" I frowned at her.

"You were right." Dorcas turned to Potter, a smirk on her dark lips. "She's perfect."

"Of course I was." He rolled his eyes.

"So are you in girl?" Dorcas asked me.

"In what?" I asked, confused even for Lily.

"The protest?" She grinned.

"The what?" I exclaimed.

"There is a protest in a few weeks." She said informally.

"Umm, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked Potter, gesturing to the corner.

"Sure." He shrugged and walked over to the corner with me.

"What the hell is all of this?" I yelled.

"Evans! What if there is small children around?" Potter attempted to look scandalised.

"Look, I have to go now - this was utterly ridiculous and I have homework." I rolled my eyes and walked out, turning dramatically on my heel.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next couple of weeks I found that I had completely dismissed any thought of Potter and his ridiculous idea of protesting. Me protesting? More like a perfect excuse for falling over.

Instead I focused on more important things - asking Alice to send me her Jenna Hardings album, dancing around my room, _finally _finishing the spy book that I had ordered ages ago. And Christmas shopping. How could I forget Christmas shopping?

"I'm really quite finished Em - I was just going to go get some butterbeer and y'know hang around for a bit." I attempted to drag myself away from my 'friend' as she attempted to pull me into another shop.

We'd been shopping for four hours. Shoe shops, clothes shops, accessory shops, gift shops, book stores, jewellery stores, the list goes on. As always, Emmy was determined to find the most perfect Christmas presents for every single person in her life.

"But you haven't got anything for your parents yet!" She frowned.

"I'll just get them some Wizarding office supplies and maybe a record or two." I shrugged.

"But . . . but -" Emmy looked sad.

"Em. Calm down." I placed my hands on her shoulders, looking up at her. "Now we're going to go have lunch and refresh, then we can go shopping for the perfect gifts afterwards okay?" I raised an eyebrow and to my relief she nodded.

"How does the Three Broomsticks sound?" I grinned.

"Fab." She smiled back, as I looped our arms together at the elbow, and we started walking together, our legs crossing over each other as I asked her about her summer. "I never really talked to you about it."

She shrugged, a wry smile on her face. "It's fine. You were a little preoccupied with the whole Head Girl thing."

And all of a sudden my heart sinks and I realise how horrible of a friend I've been recently. "Oh Em . . . I'm so sorry." I nearly choked on the words.

"It' s fine - really." She smiled. "Besides I thought we were getting butterbeer?"

What feels like hours later (but in reality is probably mere minutes) we're sitting on the table in the corner, swinging our legs back and forth with cold butterbeers in our hands. "Yo Gem!" I called across the room, mocking her, before realising where I was and ducking my head, trying to make Emmy seem like the culprit. Gem bounded over in huge steps, her long chandelier earrings swinging and her heels clicking as she reached us with a frown and grabbed my mug of butterbeer and downed approximately half of it.

"How was the date?" I raised my eyebrows with a giant grin spread across my face.

"Timothy John is a jerk." She frowned, slumping her body onto the table and frowning.

"What did this one do?" Emmy asked, evidently concerned.

I however, wasn't too worried. If anyone tried to do anything to Gem, not only would she first curse them, then she'd pun them and I could assure you that no one would get the better of her.

"He tried to put his hand down my shirt!" She exclaimed, frowning.

"How dare he!" Emmy yelled, as I put an arm around Gems waist and held her close.

"Why do I always go out with jerks?" She asked, and I had a feeling that in a few secounds she would be bawling her eyes out.

"Because you're good. Emmy said simply.

"Good?" Gem frowned. "I recall you saying exactly the opposite last night when I didn't do any homework."

"You trust people too much." I said. "You think that the world is fantastic and amaing and shining and you like to believe that others will be as nice as you." I gave an apologetic smile and squeezed her tighter to me.

"Really?" She looked up at Emmy and then down at me hopefully.

"Really." I said before emmy nodded.

"It's Christmas soon." Gem said quite randomly a few minutes of silence later.

"I know." I said.

"You know how she gets around Christmas." Emmy shrugged.

"This year again?" I groaned. "It's only the 21st. Besides we're seventh years."

"All the more reason!" Gem exclaimed.

"Last year we lost thirty points each." I pointed out.

"It will be fun!" Gem pleaded. "Merlin knows we need some."

"Butt we're supposed to be responsible!" I pleaded. "We're supposed to set an example."

"And we will!" Emmy said suddenly, and I felt that I was about to loose this argument. "We have four days."

"It's embarrassing." I groaned.

"A healthy amount of humiliation does wonders for your skin." Gem hopped off the bench and handed me my now empty cup. "It's time to go."

"Go what?" I asked.

"Shopping." She grinned.

Our first year, when we were giggling, awkward, emotional, girls of eleven we started a somewhat sort of tradition. We were lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. We'd eaten piles and piles of trifle and opened a million and one presents and given each other these amazing records. And the older kids were out or at the backhand we were lying by the fire and someone had brought out an old record player and were playing outdated Christmas carols and then Emmy looks and Gem and is like 'I'll bring down the record you gave me' and she goes up and bring shtiks stack of records down. So we put one on. And the older kids are like what's going on? and we ignore them and there shouts to turn it down (even Emmy yells that we're not doing anything wrong or against the rules) and we're sitting there and Gem is nodding her head and Emmy is tapping her feet and I'm fidgeting and all of a sudden I just jump up and grab their hands. And all of a sudden we're singing and dancing to our older sisters and brothers favourite songs and our favourite songs and songs from when we were five and songs for our parents. And everyone else is looking at us like we're crazy, before Alice stands up and twirls around spectacularly and grabs Frank Longbottoms hand. And it's crazy and wild and perfect. And the older kids might of dismissed it as childrens antics, but I could se their fidgets and nods and taps.

And then secound year it happened again, only we had been the ones to bring the record player down. And third year we knew that we had stacked up a massive amount of records in the order we would play them. By fourth year everyone was kind of expecting it and changed into their pyjamas early. Fifth year someone brought a massive amount of chocolate up and last year . . . it lasted all night.

So when Emmy and Gem and I sat on the floor of our dorm, we knew exactly what we were doing.

"Okay so we have the Bob Dylan? The Shangr-La's? The Rolling Stones?" Emmy asked.

"And the Jewelled Angels." Gem grinned, referring to a popular Wizarding band.

"Lily - you have Fleetwood Mac, Blondie, Bee Gees?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And Queen, ABBA, Led Zepplin and The Beatles." I grinned.

"Wait where's the Pink Floyd?" Gem screwed her face up, looking through our stack of records.

"I don't know - I thought you had it!" Emmy freaked.

Then to our surprise Mary McDonald walked out of the bathroom and handed me the album.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Pink Floyd." She rolled her pretty eyes. "Every time you play it it skips. So I cleaned it for you."

"You _cleaned_ it for us?" Gem's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, so?" She asked examining her nails. "Look, I've got a meeting with Tristan now, but you can thank me later." And she walked out, sashaying her hips normally, like nothing was wrong.

Finally, after hours of preparation we found that we could go to bed on Christmas Eve. Of course that didn't exactly happen like it should.

Mary, Marlene and Analise were out and it was just the three of us. So after minutes, hours of us talking to each other we pulled our beds together in a sort of star formation, with the headboard of each touching and forming a triangle.

We stared at the stars, pouting out shapes for a while, before Gem dropped off to sleep.

"Emmy?" I asked, making sure she was awake.

"Yeah." She murmured wearily.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"What for?" She asked.

"For not talking to you more. Asking you about your holidays."

"Believe me, you can hear every single excruciating detail some day soon. But now its time . . . to . . . sleep." I could hear her dropping off, and simply nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Wake up!" I woke up. "It's Christmas!" Gem danced around the room, as I chucked the covers off myself.

"It's Christmas!" I screamed, before Marlene threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

"We kissed?" He asked me, turning around, pacing around, circles upon circles, looking exceedingly angry.

"No." I squeaked.

"How did this happen?" He asked, he gestured around.

"Well . . ."

"What's even happening?" I asked Amy Bones at breakfast a couple of hours later.

Gem and Emmy and I had bounced around our room for an hour or so, playing our new records (we even managed to get Analise to join in for a bit) after unwrapping our presents. Once we got down to the Great Hall, we found a large crowd outside the doors, which weren't opening.

"Marauders." She grinned referring to the group of mysterious pranksters who took over the castle at certain times.

"Oh what did they do?" Gem cooed.

"I don't know." Amy shrugged. "That's kind of the point. The doors are ilk locked and every minute or so-"

She was suddenly cut off by a loud booming voice 'People of Hogwarts, do not fret! The Great Hall will be open for business in two minutes."

"Is it the same message each time?" I asked, screwing my nose up.

"Yeah." Amy looked at me rather curiously.

"That's rather unoriginal. Especially for them!" I exclaimed, much to Gem's amusement.

"Y'know I think they might be loosing their touch." Emmy frowned.

"I happen to agree!" Sirius Black slung an arm around her shoulders, nodding thoughtfully.

"Shut up Sirius." Emmy laughed, pushing him off her shoulders.

"You excited?" He asked her.

"For what?" She asked.

"The Marauder's prank." He said like there was no other possible answer.

"Oh of course. It's the only thing I look forward to." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey it's nearly time." I said, as Amy bounced up and down from next to me.

"It's opening!" A girl at the front of the crowd squeaked.

"Welcome friends!" The same booming voice from before called.

All of a sudden a mass of people surged forward through the doors and all of a sudden I was able to clearly see the Great Hall was extremely different to normal.

There was a group of tables set up in the corner, with a massive space which was covered in thick carpets ('Like home!' Jasmine Bahra exclaimed) and food everywhere. The teachers table was gone and there were Christmas trees everywhere and fairies dancing around them and it was . . . beautiful.

"This isn't a prank." Emmy scoffed, looking at Sirius as if she was disgusted (which in reality all of us knew she was amazed).

"Who said we only pranked?" Sirius grinned.

"You." Gem said 'helpfully'. "Third year. And then after that you proceeded to remind us every day for about three months."

"Oooh, proceeded. Fancy." Sirius grinned. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Lily." She grinned. "Do ya wanna grab a carpet?"

"Can these carpets fly?" Emmy asked uncertainly as we dragged a large, particularly plush red carpet and dumped our bodies onto the wool.

"What do you think?" Sirius teased, before chucking us each a plate.

"What I am supposed to do with a plate and no food?" Gem hit him on the head with it.

"Ow!" He yelped, scowling. "You're supposed to think of what you want and order it you prat."

"Oh I'm a prat now?" She raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was you - it would explain the absence of your friends."

"Actually Pete's gone home, Remus is finishing some homework," Here he paused to shake his head disgustedly, "And James is getting something ready for this afternoon."

"What's going on this afternoon?" Emmy asked, as a rather large apple pie and spoon appeared on her plate, much to her surprise, for she exclaimed "How wonderful!" with surprise.

"You girls do your singing and dancing thing right?" He asked. "Well we thought we'd spice it up a bit."

"Lord save us." I put my hands together in mock prayer as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, Mary completely surprised us last night."

Sirius frowned. "The bird's a lot of things, but unfortunately for her that list does not include surprising. What'd she do?"

"You would not believe it!" Gem said through a mouthful of pasta.

"Gem, mouth." Emmy gently told her off, handing her a napkin a bunch of this years had chucked on our carpet.

"So we were organising our records and all of a sudden we notice that our Pink Floyd is missing - y'know the last one?" She asked Sirius for approval.

"Good choice." He nodded seriously (many things did not get the respect, but apparently music was impotent enough).

"And then we're all freaking out and all of a sudden Mary walks out and hands us the record." Gem exclaimed, her hands flying up. "And we're like wait what? Why do you have that? And she's just like I was cleaning it. Duh."

"Is it possible our Mary is changing?" Frowned Sirius.

"Mary McDonald?" Peter appeared, the smallish, slightly round boy slumping onto the carpet. "Never."

"I find that I must agree with you." Sirius mused, tipping an imaginary hat at his friend. "Well done on your quite intellectual and punctual point."

"Sirius, that doesn't really work." I shook my head amusedly.

"Yes it does!" He looked affronted. "It was a intelligent thought and it cam in punctually at the right time."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"So anyone up for snow?" Sirius asked.

"It's not snowing." Gem said gloomily.

"Gemma. I have known you since we were in diapers." Sirius said solemnly. "You've been there at every boring family function, were the first to volunteer to blow up Aunt Agnes' wedding cake and were part of the '69 convention. But, unfortunately, even my loved ones can makes mistakes."

"What?" She asked, evidently as confused as I was about how she had been mistaken.

"We're the highly evolved species of _magic_." Sirius said as if that solved everything. "We don't need to rely on weather."

And with a flick of his wand, all of a sudden he was causing the sixth year Ravenclaw girls to shriek, and the first and secound years to shove each other around and Gem's face to light up. he made it snow.

Okay, so it wasn't real, but it was beautiful and wet and bright and white. And it may have been inside and McGonagall had finally arrived and Professor Slughorn was shackling and Flitwick was getting flustered, but it was beautiful.

Sirius flung his arm around Gem's waist and whispered something, that to this day, I have no clue about. but five secounds later the two of them were pushing each other around and shrieked and shouted.

Three hours later we found ourselves slumped into the comfortable chairs of the Common Room we called home. In reality our so called 'breakfast' was more like a late lunch, especially considering that after we fought and drenched ourselves in frozen water Mary joined us and Potter and Remus. It was . . . nice.

"I'm swamped." Emmy flung her feet up onto the arm of the couch as Gem threw hers onto Sirius' lap, grinning at him, before he chucked them off.

"Ohh swamped are we?" Potter mocked.

"Yes swamped." She sniffed haughtily. "Swamped as it is Christmas and on Christmas you are allowed to use whatever language you wish."

"How profound." Sirius mocked her.

"I think that it is a quite interesting discovery." Remus put in.

"Yes, we must inform NASA." Peter nodded, playing along.

I chucked a pillow in their general direction. "Shut it would you losers?"

"Did you hear about Emily Caster?" Mary put in after a few moments of contemplative silence.

"No, why?" Emmy asked nicely.

"She's pregnant!" She exclaimed, giggling. "She sent Marlene a letter - she thinks that now is the perfect time - she and Don got married - and apparently that's all she want's in life."

". . . what is?" Potter asked.

"Having a family!" Mary looked at him like he was crazy. "I would of told her she was crazy, but the tart is determined to remain out of this war. She's going to her mothers sisters place. New York City."

"Oh I love New York!" Gem put in, determined to make sure that Christmas was light and perfect. "It's so beautiful."

"Did you know how much history of art and literature that place has?" I asked, trying to help her succeed. "There has been so many amazing feminist piece of literature written there, and the art is beautiful as well as the buildings being out of this world."

"Out of this world?" Remus asked amused. "You mean for Muggles."

"Don't be condescending." I admonished. "Muggles have a lot further progression with a lot of things, like politics for example." I scowled. It seemed that no matter what we tried to do today, politics were going to come up anyway.

"Lily, y'know I love Muggles." Remus comically held his hand to his heart. "As much as you m'dear."

"Then you love it like your own heartbeat?" I asked dramatically, over pronouncing my words.

"Like I love yours." he said back, perfectly in sync.

"Look, as much as I hate to break up this little love fest, it's time we go get ready." Emmy stood up, yawning. "Though I barely know how we're going to stay awake."

"You always manage." Peter added.

"Yes because I have a good sleep schedule, but today I was interrupted and . . ."

"You look a bit lonely." Remus commented, handing over a drink, which I refused upon seeing the strange colour it took the form of.

"I'm alone and yet I am not lonely. Funny that." I commented, with a lopsided smile.

"Highly strange." Remus nodded his head. "You wanna a drink?"

I shook my head. "What is also funny is that I used the word funny in the humorous context." I shrugged.

"My apologies dearest Lily." Remus flung himself into a dramatic bow.

"So what's your deal?" We were currently enjoying what the Marauders' had deemed the 'pre-party' which meant that a bunch of drinks had been offered to the older students (which I had decided I would just let slide - it _was _Christmas and no one minded a bit of eggnog for the underaged) and some slow music was playing. Just enough music to get everyone pumped and expectant.

Actually a decent idea, even I had to admit. Currently Emmy and Gem were upstairs, attempting to get the record player down as discreetly as possible.

"So why aren't you out there talking with some girl?" I asked him, leaning back.

"I am talking to a girl." Remus shrugged.

"Yeah but I meant like a girl girl." I shrugged. "Y'know, one you would date."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He bent down closer to me, his eyes showing a million and one shades as they got closer.

"That I'm mentally impaired?" I suggested, breathing lightly.

He kind of leant down more, and I felt my voice hitch.

"Yo Lily!" I turned around abruptly to see Emmy. "You ready - oh. Was I interrupting something?"

I jumped back and was sure that I looked crazy. "No. No. No. Definitely not." I shook my head.

"Uhh. Yeah nothing." Remus stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well." Emmy stood awkwardly, holding a large amount of records in her hands. "We were going to start the music now, and if you want to come that would be cool and if not y'know the two of you can . . .hang."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No! It's tradition. I'll come with."

"Yeah I've got to get back to . . . helping with James." Remus said awkwardly walking off.

"So what are we playing?" I asked, grabbing the records off Emmy.

"I don't know - but what are you playing?" Emmy asked, a coy smile on her face.

"What am I playing at?" I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Lily he's clearly all over you." Emmy rolled her eyes, chucking Gem the records.

"Hey be careful!" Sirius added.

"Who is?" Gem asked, putting the top one in.

"Remus." Emmy said in a tilting, teasing voice.

"What? Remus?" Sirius looked strangely. "But I thought he was all over that Ravenclaw bird."

"Which one?" Emmy gasped.

"You know the one with the hair." Sirius said vaguely, making gestures near his head.

"The one with the hair?" Gem popped her hip, placing a hand on it.

"Y'know. She's got the legs." Sirius grinned a little creepily, causing Emmy to whack him round the head.

"Where's your throng anyway?" I asked him awkwardly, as Gem placed the record carefully on the player.

"They're out. McGonagall thought that she smelt alcohol on them." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well how dare she?" I exclaimed dramatically.

"I know right?" He mocked me.

And then we were dancing and screaming and shouting and it was . . . nice. I felt like I kind of belonged.

And we played those stupid songs from our childhood that we pretended we didn't like, but in reality were our favourites.

And we danced to our parents favourites, and I found myself in Gem's arms, ballroom dancing. And when we collapsed in a corner, laughing, Gem jumped up immediately, while I protested and stayed on the floor for a while.

I leant back and surveyed the scene. Even Marlene and Analise had come down to see what was going on. Sure there was alcohol and it was a bit like a party, but it was . . . fun. Like really fun.

"You alright there?" I heard a drawling voice.

"I'm fine thanks." I crossed my arms.

"I was going to offer you help, but you turned down tha possibility." Potter held his hands up in a martyred like way.

"Well, contrary to your belief I'm quite comfortable and don't need anyone's help." I frowned, looking up at him, tilting my head back. "Besides, you're not exactly the most gentleman like person."

"Excuse me?" Potter looked offended.

"A gentleman would of offered immediately." I said, taking him in. Like me, he had dressed up. An actual shirt, not just his Quidditch one, and a pair of jeans that were washed.

"Well I like to give a lady time to make her own decisions." He shrugged.

"Well a gentleman would never do so." I shrugged mockingly. "Now you understand why the patriotism of our society ruins everything."

"Of course." Potter nodded solemnly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I contemplated what we were. We weren't friends, nor enemies. I didn't call him James and it wasn't like people pointed out who we were. But we weren't in the midst of a fight and it was kind of nice.

"You look nice." He said unexpectantly.

"Thankyou?" I asked in shock.

"Don't act so surprised." He chuckled.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I asked, looking up at him.

"People look at you all the time." He shrugged.

"It's the plight of unnatural red hair." I exclaimed dramatically, turning the conversation away from the uncomfortableness that had ensued.

"Well aren't you going to tell me I look nice?" He asked.

"i don't think your big head needs anyone else inflating it." I told him sweetly, throwing a grin in for good measure.

"It's okay, I'm sure I can find someone else." He grinned, reaching down to ruffle my hair, before walking away.

"What was that?" Emmy asked, frowning.

"He ruffled my hair?" I asked.

"It's snowing!" Some third year exclaimed (okay, I knew it was Jessie McKinley, but it sounds better to be nonchalant and it is more climatic).

"Snowing?" Everyone asked excitedly and ran to the window.

And then all of a sudden they were all running out the door, screeching about snow fights.

I sighed and walked over to the table where alcohol was. No doubt McGonagall would be coming up soon, inquiring why all of us were up at this time. I vanished the spills of the carpet and grabbed a bag.

"Need a hand?" I heard a voice.

The Room had been appealingly empty but now I had a visitor it seemed.

I turned around. Of course. Him.

"What do you want?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair wearily.

"Ton help." He grinned cockily.

"Like hell." I muttered, chucking a cup at him, causing him to let out a cry of shock, and his shirt to wet.

"What was that for?" He yelled, suddenly angry.

"What do you think?" I bit back.

"It's Christmas! Christ, you're a control freak." He threw a mug of milk at me.

"Great!" I shouted, now nowhere near the calm, controlled Head Girl I should be.

"Lily, you're a mess." He exclaimed suddenly, sinking into the couch.

"Thanks." I bit back, sinking down next to him.

"You are." He laughed.

"I really appreciate that." I grinned, flicking a loose piece of candy off the couch at him.

"You wanna a drink?" He asked, reaching over the back of the couch to the table.

"Sure." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking over the large amount of alcohol Sirius had brought up.

"How bout a beer?" I grinned.

"We have champagne?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Champagne's for stuffy adults and giggly women at bridal showers." I rolled my eyes.

"I might have to look into that." Potter grinned and chucked me a beer. "It's not cold but you can deal."

"So respectful of ladies." I rolled my eyes, and popped the lid off with the table.

"So how are you?" Potter asked, leaning back as I folded my legs under my bum.

"I'm good." I nodded.

"You not gonna ask after me?" He grinned.

"I'm good thanks." I said, rather primly.

"Merlin woman you need to loosen up." He rolled his eyes and leant over the back of the couch, grabbing a bottle of a liquid that I was unsure of the contents of.

"What is that?" I screwed my nose up.

"Scotch." Potter grinned, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig, before handing it to me.

"I don't really drink . . ." I said awkwardly.

"You have a beer in your hand." He pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't really don't." I shrugged.

"Have a try Evans." He rolled his eyes.

Tentatively I took the bottle and a swig, before shaking my head and grimacing at the disgusting taste. "Never again." I handed it back to him.

"You'll learn to like it." He grinned, handing over my beer.

I grinned, feeling a slight buzz. "I think i've drunk a bit too much."

"You've drunk a half beer and a gulp of scotch." Potter laughed.

"Actually this is my secound beer." I giggled.

"Man Evans you're drunk." Potter chuckled.

"I am not!' I exclaimed, sipping the beer.

"Face it you're full on smashed!" He exclaimed.

"That's a funny word." I giggled.

"Evans you should sleep." He grinned. "I'll clean up."

"I'm going to stay here." I grinned back cheekily.

"You shouldn't drink anymore." He stood up, downing a couple of gulps of the scotch.

"But you're allowed to!" I exclaimed.

"Love I'm an adult." He lied back and continued to chug the liquor.

"So I am!" I pouted.

"Am I." He corrected.

I threw my head back laughing. "I thought I was the stuck up, by the rules one?" I asked rhetorically.

"You got demoted." He grinned, only a little bit of the bottle of scotch left.

"Ooh." I giggled, realising that I was extremely tipsy.

We sat for awhile, him drinking and me sitting quietly, before breaking into a set of giggles.

"So what's wrong with Emmeline?" He asked.

"Emmeline?" I giggled. "Haven't I been over this with you. Her name's Emmy - she hates Emmeline."

"i've known her since she was three." He slurred.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Y'know." He grinned cheekily, not exactly focused on me. "She's just been down recently."

"Oh has she?" I asked absentmindedly, thinking back to how Emmy was so absent and vague recently.

"Yeah." He looked at me, his eyes fogged and looking away from my own. "You look really good tonight love."

"You've already told me that." I rolled my eyes, looking down and blushing.

"I mean it." He said breathily, before moving closer to me, barely a couple of moments away.

"Potter . . . what are you doing?" I breathed.

"What do you think?" He asked, grabbing underneath my chin.

And then all of a sudden I felt his warm lips against mine and it was warm and hot and wet and sticky and passionate and harsh and hands.

"We can't do this!" I exclaimed pushing him away.

"What the hell is this?"

"Marlene McKinnon made it all up!" I insisted, lying through my teeth.

"Marlene made it up?" He asked incredulously.

"All of it." I nodded, looking down at my lap.

"So all those whispers are just rumours?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I grinned weakly.

"Okay." He paced back and forth along his wooden floors of his dormitory.

"I'm going to get going now." I turned to the door awkwardly, thanking Merlin it was over and he hadn't suspected a thing.

"Oi!" He called out, making me turn around.

"What?" I asked.

"We're . . . kind of friends aren't we?" He asked awkwardly, ruffling his hair.

"I guess . . ." I said just as awkwardly.

"And friends call teach other by their names right?" He asked. "So it's James." he declared, almost as if he had made the worlds most important treaty.

"Alright." I nodded.

"So can I call you . . . Lily?" He asked awkwardly.

"Unless you want to call me Lillian." I grinned, and walked off to my dormitory.

**A/N:**

**super long chapter written over three days. what do you think? what about the jilt? good? bad? how about the chapter style? tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

_13 - Girl Problems_

It was strange being friends with him. I suppose it should't have been any different to being friends with Sirius (they were practically joined at the hip)or Remus or Peter (he was just a guy in my year and house). But somehow it was. There was this tension that I tried to push to the back of my mind.

It didn't exactly help that I heard rumours (well exaggerated truths) about how P- _James_ and I had kissed each other. So therefore I had to avoid a lot of people (a.k.a. Marlene and Mary because Marlene knew the truth and would of undoubtedly told Mary). So therefore I spent a little of time in the library (where I was joined by uh James).

"So what's this answer?" He asked me, pointing to a question on his Potions paper with his wand.

"I'm not telling you!" I laughed.

"I told you the answer to the Transfiguration!" He exclaimed.

"And I have a book." I handed it over to him smiling.

"You're such a teachers pet." He rolled his eyes as I turned my eyes to the notes in front of me.

"You going home for New Years Eve?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Mum wants me home and y'know Dad's got a party." He shrugged.

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah, he has this business thing he hosts." He waved his hand in the air before scratching on his parchment.

"Do you and Sirius go to those things together?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Uhh, yeah. Normally." He shrugged.

"What he isn't coming this year?" I asked curiously, putting my quill down.

"No." James said firmly.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"Lily - I really don't want to talk about it." He said firmly.

"Fine." I said, looking down at my parchment and looked back over my notes. "But you know, it might be a good idea-"

"Lily, I'm fine - no talking." He glared at me.

"Fine, fine, fine." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him with a smirk to see he was clenching his hands and looked slightly angry. "So how is he?"

"How's who?" He asked, confused.

"Sirius." I grinned.

"Hey Emmy!" I dumped my body on her bed next to her. "What's up?"

"Not much." She shrugged, her tall body way above me.

It was strange that she was so tall. I often reflected on the fact. She was tall and slim and kind of intimidatingly beautiful. So you would think that she would be confident. But she's at times the most damaged person I know. Insecure and down on herself.

"How was Runes?" She referred to my last class.

I shrugged. "Runes was Runes. Elle broke up with her boyfriend."

"What the Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean they were so serious-" I started.

"And then it just ended. Fell apart." Emmy said sadly.

"Is . . . . is there something wrong love?" I asked.

"No." She pulled her arms around herself. "Nothing's wrong at all."

"Emmy. . ." I said. "You know you can talk to me about anything?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Look, I have to go see Gem? Ill catch up with you later."

She walked out of the room quickly."Sure."

You know when you sit in your room, or you read a book, or you walk down the corridors of school and you feel . . . alone? No not alone, _lonely_.

I felt like that.

Gem was acting weird over this boy, Emmy was upset over something (which she refused to tell me, Amy was busy taking over extra Prefect duties (her partner had transferred out and therefore they needed to find a replacement soon) and Jane still hated me, as the latest run in showed.

"Hey Jane!" I called out.

We were in the corridor (again) but this time there was a hell of a lot more people around. She turned around, exasperated. "What?" She asked, tired.

"Just - what's going on?" I exclaimed. "Don't you remember me?"

"It's kind of hard to forget when you're constantly on my back." She said scathingly.

"Don't you remember when we were friends - you, me and Amy?" I asked, pleading, reaching out to her.

"Yes - I remember you pushing away the opportunities I would receive away from you." She exclaimed, her brown hair flying.

I felt the tears well up. "I pushed away opportunities?"

"You forced your friendship on me. You're a muggleborn and without you I wouldn't be so much shit!" She exclaimed, her face flushing red.

"You didn't want to be friends with me?" I stuttered out.

"How many times do I have to say it? Amy's a Bones' - a pureblood. You're nothing but a common _mudblood_!" She shrieked, causing a couple of gasps to be heard throughout the spectators - although there was much slander over muggleborns, people still didn't like the word (at least the respectable ones).

"That's what you think of me?" I asked.

"Look Evans - that's what I have to think of you! I'm practically a Selwynn! I just need you to go away and give up." Jane said bitterly.

"So - you're all of a sudden with them?" I cried out.

She walked up to me, her short figure intimidating, even with the pink scarf she was wearing. "I'm not with anyone except my family. That's my allegiance."

I found myself let my throat swell up, as I choked on the dry sob contained. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just leave me alone." She bit out.

I reached to grab her arm only to have her whip around and fling a stinging hex at my cheek, causing me to press a hand against my mouth and finally let the tears fall.

"Doll, is there a problem?" Mulciber asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders possessively.

'No." I bit out. "It's nothing."

"No one asked you to speak mudblood." He sneered. "Did they Dolores?"

"No." She said simply. "Don't you have Quidditch practice?"

It seemed that everyone in the world had problems recently.

The next day I stumbled upon Marlene throwing up in the bathroom, only for her to spit at me when I asked if she was okay. Deciding that recently everyone as insane, I walked downstairs, planning on talking to Sirius or someone. To my surprise, a dispute was going on, with James and Sirius standing in the middle of the Common Room, hands clenched and jaws tight.

"What the hell did you think we would do?" James yelled.

"I don't know!" Sirius shouted back. "But I thought that you would stand by me!"

"I will stand by the Sirius I know!" He shouted, poking his finger at Sirius. "Not this one! Didn't you see him out today? Didn't you see the _both _of them?"

"Yes!" Sirius breathed. "Yes I saw! Don't you think it hurts me?"

"I don't know - because recently it seems like I don't know what the hell you feel!" James' faced screwed up, almost painfully.

"James, James - I'm your brother!" Sirius voice cracked.

"Don't you dare call me that!" James suddenly had his wand against Sirius' neck.

"What the hell is this?" I shrieked.

"What do you think?" A stupid fourth year giggled next to me.

And then all of a sudden Sirius had slammed his fist against James' face and then James had pushed Sirius to the ground and there were fists and legs flying everywhere.

"Stop!" I find myself screeching and then I'm pulling James off Sirius and there's blood all down my school shirt and I'm crying and pushing them away, yelling at the both of them to stop.

"Don't touch me again!" James is wiping his glasses and walking away. "Don't come near me and don't speak to me, or him!"

And he's shaking my hand then Sirius is wiping his blood nose and staring everyone down. "What the hell are you doing here?" He's shouting, and then everyone walks away, and I'm ashamed to say, so did I.


	14. Chapter 14

No matter what I tried Sirius and James determinedly refused to talk to each other. Sirius was currently sleeping on the couch of the Common Room and James had cancelled all of this week's Quidditch practices. It was getting pretty serious.

"Look, I know the two of you have had an argument, but McGonagall will have your head if you loose this years Cup!" I pleaded with James the next day.

"You don't understand Lily." He shook his head, sighing.

"Well make me understand!" I rolled my eyes, before pulling him away from the crowds of people rushing down the corridors to get to class.

"I . . .I can't." He groans.

"Why not?" I popped my hip, and raised my eyebrows.

"It's not mine to tell." He shook his head.

"Then whose secret is it?" I sighed, exasperated - honestly were boys always this difficult?

"I can't tell you that either." He looked away, almost apologetically.

"Of course not." I threw my hands in the air, half angry and half hurt and walked into Charms, intent on using the class as an outlet for all of my anger.

"What's wrong?" Gem asked when I slid into the seat next to her.

"Bloody James." I growled.

"Why?" Emmy hummed. "You gonna end up like him and Sirius?" She motioned with her wand at the boy, who was slumped over a desk at the back of the room, half asleep.

"No." I shook my head, unpacking my book bag. "I was trying to help."

Emmy and Gem exchanged a look, which I knew meant trouble. "Lily, generally it's good just to let boys deal with stuff by themselves." Gem said roughly.

"Yeah." Emmy smiled gently, trying to be nice no doubt. "Just let them punch it out and then by the next Quidditch game they'll be pushing each other over in the mud."

"At this rate there will be no game." I said grimly, writing the notes on the board down.

"What do you mean?" Gem gasped.

"You on the team." I looked at her pointedly. "Noticed the lack of practices?"

"Yeah but I thought James was just being nice. . ." Gem trailed off.

"It's James Potter - when has Quidditch and nice ever had any connection with him?" Emmy rolled her eyes.

"So you think that we're going to throw the game?" Gem looked like she was about to burst into tears - that or go over and rip the prats hair out.

"If we let him continue." I shrugged.

"So what are we going to do?" Gem cocked her head to the side, looking at me for ideas.

"Who's the one person you know who is more dedicated to Quidditch than James Potter?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Lily - that's mean!" Emmy exclaimed, her lips pursing together disapprovingly.

"Unfortunately we have no other option." I said coolly, whilst on the inside my stomach's butterflies were having children (whole swarms of them).

"I'm coming." Gem said determinedly, not looking at me. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

We found ourself standing in front of the wooden door of her office with evident fear on our faces.

"It's not too late to go back." Emmy suggested fretfully.

"No." Gem said determinedly. "We're going in."

"Who's knocking?" I asked.

Emmy and Gem simultaneously stepped back.

"Great." I glared at them before raising my fist determinedly. I knocked firmly three times - that's a good number yes?

"Miss Evans?" McGonagall opened the door, surpass visible on her face (which was odd because normally the only emotion of her face was disapproval). "And Miss Vance and Evedlin." She nodded at my friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, well we'd like to talk to you." I stuttered out, twisting my hands together (damn, I have got to stop picking up Emmy's habits).

"Well come in." She held the door open and we filed in, each taking a seat on the door side of the desk, as we waited for McGonagall to sit on the other side of the desk.

"So what did you girls want?" She asked us, looking down at us like a person might if they wore glasses (she'd probably look better with glasses - it would fit her look).

"Well . . . we wanted to talk about the Cup." Emmy filled in, before looking at Gem and me for clarification quickly.

"Ah yes - it's here did you know?" Professor McGonagall looked almost happy, gesturing at the large piece of moulded gold sitting in a case behind her.

"Well not about the Cup exactly . . . but more about gaining it." Gem looked at me for clarification with I returned with a slightly puzzled look.

"The team." She nodded. "Is there a problem?" She asked sharply.

"Well kind of." I said awkwardly.

"Miss Evans - I was unaware you were interested in Quidditch - if I believe correctly you didn't complete your flying lessons." Mcgonagall looked down at me sternly.

I flushed and gaped for a bit, before continuing. "Well, I'm not talented much, but it's a matter of House Pride," at McGonagall's nod that seemed like the correct answer, "and I am afraid that the team hasn't practiced at all this week. Or last week."

"Are you sure Miss Evans?" She asked me, frowning.

"Yes!" Gemma interjected. "All practices were cancelled!"

"Potter isn't injured." She frowned.

"No - it's more of a personal thing. A social thing." I said awkwardly. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't snap out of it."

"I can't interfere." McGonagall sighed. "I can't tell him to practice more - it's out of my hands."

"Well, I was thinking . . ." I trailed off, waiting for her nod. "Maybe you could ask to see the practice, say you just wanted to check how the team's going?"

"Good day Miss Evans, Evedlin, Vance." And then we were jousted from her room.

A couple of minutes later we were walking down the corridor excitedly. "Do you think it worked?" Emmy asked excitedly.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I think it did!" Gem exclaimed, giggling. "McGonagall isn't going to stand for her team just falling apart."

And it worked. After dinner we were sitting down, looking over Potions notes and then rewriting parts that needed to be (okay we were talking as well).

"Oi Evedlin!" James called across the Common Room after walking through the portrait door. "Practice in five."

She grinned and jumped up, not even complaining like normal about how she had had a complete lack of notice.

"Well I guess it worked alright then." I grinned at Emmy.

Three hours later Gemma walked through the door caked in blood and sweat and mud.

"What the hell happen?" I practically screamed, horrified.

"Quidditch." She frowned.

:That is not Quidditch!" Emmy yelled shrilly.

"It is with the two of them." She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb where James and Sirius walked through separately after a couple of minutes.

"What the hell happened to them?" I asked, upon seeing that they had blood every where, cuts and bruises and split lips and blood noses.

"They got in to a fight." Gem scowled, slumping into a chair.

"How?" I asked hollowly.

"A bludger." Gem shrugged. "It hit James and then he started like swearing at Sirius and then Sirius swore at him and next thing you know they're hitting bludgers at each other and throwing the Quaffle as hard as they could and basically throwing bats at each other and then McGonagall shows up and dismisses us before giving the rest of up permission to leave - we'd been puling the idiots apart - and then she says she wants to talk to them for a bit."

"Those idiots." i shook my head. "Prats the lot of them."

"What does it matter - we're only versing Hufflepuff anyway." Emmy shrugged, attempting to be cheerful.

"Yeah. Hufflepuff."

We lost the game.

By a lot. As in over 300 points. We had never lost by that much in all the time I had been in Gryffindor.

For the next couple of weeks all of the Gryffindor's seemed to be in a sort of mourning. We kept our head bent down, didn't say a word to the other houses except out of obligation and barely talked to our own house mates. That was for a couple of weeks. Until there was a new Ministry verdict.

Ministry's Decree #1

Any students, adults or Wizengamot members found in the possession of Dark Artefacts without an explanation will be punished as seen fit.

Any students, adults or Wizengamot members in league with the wizard titled 'Lord Voldemort' shall be taken in for questioning.

Any student, adult or Wizengamot member found to be carrying the 'Death Eater' mark, shall be punished.

Any student, adult or Wizengamot member who refuses to abide these terms shall be arrested.

It was posted along all the corners and when we got down to breakfast we saw why. The Daily Prophet came and with it bad news.

Edgar Bones' name was splashed across the cover, proclaiming his death. Along with five Aurors - two pureblood, one halfblooded and two muggleborn.

I looked frantically around the hall to find Amy (edgar was her brother), but to my disappointment she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing I made my way to the Hufflepuff table and looked for a friend, anyone. Jemma Putlock. "Jemma!" I called out.

The whole table looked at me - today there were no jokes about the Cup and us loosing - and shook their head. "She went home." Jemma's face turned down,and she looked like she was about to cry.

And even though I barely knew the girl, I did feel for her. Because I was feeling the same things as her - worry for her family, her friends, her friends family and friends. Worry and anger. So I took her into my arms and hugged her tight.

"Elenora Darkwood." She said grimly. "My sisters friend."

And we stood there for a moment in the hall, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us and all I did was keep her there. And then I kissed her forehead unexpectantly, and grabbed her hand in mine. "What do you want for breakfast?" I sat down next to where she had been sitting.

That day not a single person said a word about me sitting there. And when McGonagall announced that classes would resume later that day, no one said a word. We sat in silence, like the statues of the fallen martyrs.


	15. Chapter 15

I hate comforting people. But recently I seem to be doing a lot of it.

As Head Girl, one of my jobs was to have an 'open door' office policy, and in the Head Office I spent about a three hours a day talking to students, which was what I was there fore. they came in in hordes, especially the younger ones, although there was the occasional sixth year and one of two seventh years I didn't really know.

But then someone came in. Someone I knew. Which I was most definitely not expecting.

Like normal I heard the knock on my door, which let me know that someone was there. "Just a sec." I called out, getting up from the Round Table and walking over to open the door. "Mary?" I asked incredulously.

"hey Lily." She smiled weakly, shivering in her thin robes and short skirt.

"Uhh, come in." I said awkwardly, holding the door open. "Did you just come to get out of the cold or. . . ?"

"Everything you hear in here is confidential right?" Mary sat herself down on the couch, folding her legs over one another.

"Of course." I grinned weakly, sitting next to her. "It's like a Confession." I attempted to joke.

"I need to talk to someone." Mary drew her legs to her chest, her dark hair falling over her knees, looking smaller than ever. "Something that I can't tell anyone else. You're good Lily - honest and kind and brave." That left me feeling a little awkward. "But I need you to not tell anyone a thing I say - you can't tell anyone!" She sounded so frantic and pleading, like a baby rabbit, that I couldn't do anything but nod just as frantically.

"You know Jamie Heathrow? Connor Kennedy? Taylor Peter?" She bit her lip, looking like she was about to cry. "I've dated them all. Slept with them all."

I found my stomach sinking. I know I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions but I had a horrible feeling about what was going to be said. What would I say. (It's okay - you mum will be fine with it - no one will care - he'll take care of you - adoption? My aunt likes kids).

"They were cover ups." She said hollowly. "Because I'm lying to everyone."

"You're lying to everyone?" I asked blankly. "How?"

"Lily I . . . I . . . I'm not heterosexual." She said, swallowing. "I'm gay."

"You're gay?" I asked blankly.

"Everyone's going to hate me!" She cried, putting her head on her knees, and letting out a couple of muffled sobs.

"Ssshh, okay, it's going to be okay." I put my arms around her and held her close, rocking her back and forth. "It's going to be fine."

"It's not the Muggle world." She shook her head. "People aren't as accepting."

"No one will care." I tried to reassure her. "None of your friends."

"Really?" She looked at me with mascara running lidded eyes. "Marlene's the biggest homophobe I know and Chloe makes jokes about gay people all the time."

"I won't - I don't care." I said reassuringly.

"You don't want to be friends with me." She shrugged bitterly.

"I do." I looked at her as reassuringly as I could.

"Yeah, but it's not like anyone else would actually treat me with respect." She said bitterly, her voice breaking.

"Shh." I hugged her tight to me, feeling her trembling. "It's okay. All my friends won't care. You can hang out with us."

"I'm not coming out." She said firmly. "I don't want people to talk about me and make jokes behind my back. I don't want to be seen as a freak."

"You're only a freak if you think you are." I said quietly. "And I believe that you're not, so it can't be that hard to make you believe you're as normal as I am."

"But you're not gay!" She exclaimed.

"Who's to say that being heterosexual isn't strange?" I frowned. "It's all people's perception. If you believe you're normal then you can make other people believe you're normal."

"Really?" She asked, and the girl I had grown up with, who had been catty, annoying, loud, shallow and dramatic was suddenly a broken young woman.

"How about some tea?" I asked her, heading into the kitchen.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

Mary ended up spending a fair bit more time with me and my friends. Emmy and Gem didn't really get it, but apparently I held enough sway.

Emmeline still hadn't told anyone what was going on with her, though I had had to stop Gem from writing her dad to check that everything was okay ('No, he will not want to hear you going crazy ass on him').

So everything was not normal. Sure Amy had returned, but she wasn't okay. Nothing had been done about the Death Eaters that murdered her brother, because of old blood laws and politics and money that stood in the way. And Amy was approaching school with a very different attitude - she was determined to bring people to justice. To jail her brothers murderers in the future.

And Sirius and James were still fighting. Remus was looking sicker than ever and Peter was a nervous little thing, terrified and I swore he was going to burst into tears every now and then. And then our Quidditch team was un-functional and we had to verse Slytherin next, which meant that we were about to loose the cup for the first time since our secound year.

Sighing I slunk into my seat around the Round Table. Merlin I had to deal with all of this social rubbish, my family, the war, Head duties and my stupid homework. I got an E on a Charms assignment the other day. An E!

"Evans?" James knocked on the open door, stupidly considering he just walked in anyway.

"Potter." I said sternly, before letting out a weary grin.

"How are ya?" He asked, sitting down next to me and noticing the large amount of coffee I had next to me.

"Tired." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything." I groaned. "This stupid, stupid, stupid war. It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." There were frustrating tears in my eyes now. "It's like the Nazi movement - because I'm a muggleborn I'm not worth as much as another?"

"You know that's not true." He said quietly.

"Well it seems like it!" I cried. "Everywhere I go I'm secound rate because I'm not a pureblood - because my parents are Muggles! Even Jane is dissing me!"

"She's from an old family." He shrugged. "She can't do everything right. She's not the most courageous person - but her heart is good underneath it all. You just have to pray that she makes it out."

"You believe in God?" I asked him, curious.

"Not really." He shrugged. "My mum does. My dad says he does. I don't know. I think there is something there, protecting us. But I haven't quite decided what I believe." He shrugged casually, looking uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed. "What bout you?'

"I'm Buddhist." I said quietly.

"Isn't that like the hippies?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Like most people I told he thought that it was a thing to keep cool.

"It's . . . cleansing. It makes me happy." I shrugged. "the hippies have something right."

"If you say so." And we sat there. In the near dark, watching the fire go down. And it was wild and crazy because it was so serene, while people were coming up on our doorstep being murdered. "Lily." James said suddenly. "Umbridge will be okay."

"I know." I said quietly. "I just hope she survives. Even though she's Dolores now, in my heart she will always be Jane."

**A/N - well what did you think of that?**


End file.
